LUZ DE LUNA
by zerepseyer
Summary: Se cuece por los sótanos de Volterra una lucha encarnizada, y es hora de decidir: bien o mal, luchar o darse por vencido, asesinar o ser aseinado.Los Cullen darán todo por salvar a su familia, pero,¿CUÁL SERÁ EL PRECIO DE REBELARSE? Post Amanecer PoV Bela
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba siniestramente la aterradora escena.

Allan no había exagerado, Alyssa había dicho la verdad, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado hasta lo increíble, hasta lo imposible.

Eran muchísimos, 71 si mis cálculos no fallaban, y nunca había deseado tanto que fallaran.

Ya no se movían con la misma turbadora gracia y precisión que recordaba del anterior encuentro.

Habían dejado de lado toda formalidad, toda hipocresía: caminaban rápidamente, pero sin correr, desordenadamente. Iban entremezcladas las diferentes tonalidades de gris.

Eso me gusto, que nos saltáramos el absurdo intercambio de palabras y pasáramos directamente a la matanza.

Pese al repentino desorden, todos tenían algo en común: la misma expresión de odio, rabia e instinto homicida, y en los ojos de intenso color escarlata, tenían escrita la absoluta determinación de asesinarnos a todos, de ser posible a través de un método doloroso.

A mis espaldas, oi el sollozo ahogado de Renesmee.


	2. El cumpleaños

PREFACIO

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba siniestramente la aterradora escena.

Allan no había exagerado, Alyssa había dicho la verdad, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado hasta lo increíble, hasta lo imposible.

Eran muchísimos, 71 si mis cálculos no fallaban, y nunca había deseado tanto que fallaran.

Ya no se movían con la misma turbadora gracia y precisión que recordaba del anterior encuentro.

Habían dejado de lado toda formalidad, toda hipocresía: caminaban rápidamente, pero sin correr, desordenadamente. Iban entremezcladas las diferentes tonalidades de gris.

Eso me gusto, que nos saltáramos el absurdo intercambio de palabras y pasáramos directamente a la matanza.

Pese al repentino desorden, todos tenían algo en común: la misma expresión de odio, rabia e instinto homicida, y en los ojos de intenso color escarlata, tenían escrita la absoluta determinación de asesinarnos a todos, de ser posible a través de un método doloroso.

A mis espaldas, oi el sollozo ahogado de Renesmee.

CAPITULO 1

El cumpleaños

POV Bella

-No, aún no -me quejé algo enfadada-. Aun faltan unas buenas 5 horas para que los chicos lleguen.

-¿Prefieres que Alice venga a buscarnos y nos encuentre así? –me dijo Edward divertido y complacido con mi reacción. Sonrió cuando vio mi mirada de hastío y reconocí mi derrota.

Yo no quería salir aun de sus brazos (en realidad, ni ahora ni nunca). Yo había tenido razón hace unos años, cuando pensé que la arrolladora pasión física que sentía por mi marido duraría algo más que diez años.

Sin embargo, como él había indicado, no era una buena idea que Alice se hartara, viniera a buscarnos y nos encontrara en esta situación.

Mi cuñada no era precisamente un "verdadero caramelo" cuando se estresaba, y vaya que estaba presionada.

Hoy era el décimo cumpleaños de Renesmee, y Alice se había pasado un montón de tiempo planeándolo.

Nessie (ya no había remedio para tal sobrenombre) y Jake se habían ido una semana a Los Cabos, una hermosa playa en México.

Nos había costado muchísimo trabajo que Edward diera su consentimiento, y aunque a mi tampoco me había agradado mucho la idea, al final cedí, pues me sentía culpable porque Nessie soñaba con conocer una playa soleada, y evidentemente, yo no podía llevarla.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer Alice exactamente? –le pregunte a Edward

-No lo se con exactitud, pero he aprendido a no tener ninguna expectativa en cuanto a Alice. Ella siempre las rompe todas.

-Cierto –coincidí- Pero aun tengo la vana esperanza de que algún día logre controlarse aunque sea un poquito.- Ambos nos reímos.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, y al abrir la puerta de la cabaña, Jasper estaba a unos tres metros, obviamente viniendo por nosotros, cumpliendo una orden de Alice.

-Buenos días –nos saludo mi cuñado- espero que hoy estén de un humor excelente y su paciencia esté al máximo.

Los tres nos reímos y dando un suspiro nos adentramos en la gran casa blanca.

Alice pasaba corriendo de un lado para otro acondicionando la casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Esa casa había estado abandonada varios años, pues nos habíamos mudado hacía tiempo, y habíamos vivido en varios lugares: un tiempo en Denali, en Escocia y en las islas Feroe.

Sin embargo, le habíamos prometido a Charlie que vendríamos a Forks para el cumpleaños de Nessie. Iban a asistir él, Renée, los licántropos en pleno, y algunos viejos amigos vampiros, como Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri; Benjamín y Tia y el clan de Denali completo, además de todos los Cullen, por supuesto.

-Bella, eres la mejor cocinera de aquí, así que te encargaras del pastel –me ordenó Alice, con una mirada que me impidió contradecirla.

-¿Puede al menos alguien ayudarme? – le solicite, dudosa.

Ella vaciló un momento y al final respondió

-Pide ayuda a Esme o a Edward, que son los segundos mejores. Como sea apresúrate. Los chicos llegaran en 6 horas y los invitados, en ocho, no tenemos tiempo.

Lo decía tan en serio que no pude evitar soltar una risita en voz baja, que lamentablemente, Alice oyó.

Salí corriendo, arrastrando de la mano a Edward antes de que mi cuñada tuviera oportunidad de arrancarme alguna extremidad.

Llegamos a la cocina y vimos que los materiales para nuestra tarea ya estaban listos,

Los ingredientes estaban sobre la mesa, y aun lado, había un gran libro de cocina abierto en una página que exhibía una receta de lo mas complicada, acompañada con un dibujo del bendito postre.

Hacía mucho que yo no cocinaba, y me pregunte si seria capaz de hacerlo, pues dudaba que hubiera podido prepararlo adecuadamente aun en el tiempo lo hacía diario para Charlie.

Con un suspiro, comencé a leer la receta.

La verdad es que me la pase muy bien, haciendo el pastel con Edward, pues esa era una de las únicas cosas que el no hacia totalmente a la perfección, y tuvimos mas de un percance con los huevos, la harina, la batidora, y el horno.

Al final nos quedo una torta bastante bonita, y que probablemente olería bien para cualquier humano.

Salimos de la cocina, imaginándonos que otra cosa nos pondría a hacer Alice.

Ella estaba poniendo arreglos de orquídeas, las favoritas de Renesmee, por toda la casa, Cuando nos vio nos dijo:

-Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí otros cuatro días, he visto que una nómada quiere hacernos una visita. Seria mejor hablar con ella para ver que quiere ¿no creen?

-Sí –nos mostramos de acuerdo Edward y yo.

Pasamos otras 5 horas haciendo acciones diversas, desde limpiar y decorar toda la casa, hasta ir a comprar el resto de la comida para los invitados humanos (y licántropos).

Después, Edward y yo fuimos a recoger a los chicos al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Cuando llegamos, estaban tomados de la mano, y Renesmee llevaba la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡Mamá! – nos grito cuando nos encontramos con ellos- ¡Papá!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Le desee a mi vez.

Mucha gente volteó a vernos, sorprendida cuando Nessie uso la palabra "mamá" y "papá" para dirigirse a nosotros. Pero ¿qué se podía pensar cuando una chica llamaba así a otros dos de su misma edad?

Normalmente, cuando había humanos alrededor, Renesmee nos llamaba por nuestros nombres, pero pareció que la emoción de vernos le borró de la mente esa precaución.

Edward gruño al verlos así, tomados de la mano, pero yo adiviné que había algo mas que le molestaba, pues durante el viaje de regreso a casa se mostro gruñón y no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo que nos contaban Nessie y Jake de su viaje.

Cuando salimos de mi Ferrari (que ya estaba un poco pasado de moda, pero seguía siendo observado con embeleso cuando pasaba por la calle) y los chicos entraron a casa, retuve a Edward

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirí. Pareció dudar en si era buena o mala idea contarme. Al final, suspiro, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que yo lo hiciera decirme

-Ambos me están ocultando sus pensamientos, a veces se les iban por otra idea aparte de la del viaje, y lo cubrían pensando en wafles…

-¿En wafles? – pregunte, divertida a mi pesar, pero, ¿qué clase de persona piensa en wafles para evitar pensamientos comprometedores?

-Si, y eso no indica nada bueno.

-Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de la niña, así que no lo arruines

-Lo se, me comportare bien, lo prometo – Y me dedico mi sonrisa favorita. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo bese.

El me respondió el beso unos segundos, pero de pronto se separo bruscamente de mi.

-Puedo oir a Alice, y no nos depara nada bueno si no entramos inmediatamente a casa.

Así que entramos, y pasamos el resto de las 2 horas arreglando los últimos detalles a los preparativos de la fiesta.

Nuestros invitados llegaron, y todos nos saludamos efusivamente.

El día transcurrió de manera muy alegre, con las animadas charlas y después el divertido momento de abrir los regalos.

Alice y Rosalie le habían regalado a Nessie una tarjeta de crédito, cuyo limite ni siquiera podía imaginar, para su próxima excursión de compras.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward un automóvil de carreras. Yo tendría una charla muy seria con mis cuñados y mi esposo al respecto mas tarde.

Carlisle y Esme un par de boletos todo pagado a Hawai.

Renée y Charlie, para no perder la costumbre, un álbum fotográfico y una cámara.

Mientras Nessie forcejeaba por abrir mi regalo, una colección de mis libros favoritos, saco la mano izquierda del bolsillo, que hasta ahora había mantenido guardada.

Edward y yo soltamos un gritito ahogado cuando vimos un anillo en el dedo corazón de _nuestra _hija.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando, en una navidad, Jacob le había regalado a Nessie una pulsera del mismo diseño.

Pero ahora no era una pulsera, era real, un verdadero anillo quileute de compromiso.

Así que ese _perro _quería robarme a _mi _niña…

Todos vimos venir el ataque de Edward, y justo mientras comenzaba a gritar, Alice lo interrumpió:

-Nuestra visita se adelanto, y no es una simple nómada, es un miembro del servicio Vulturi.

-¿Cuándo? – intervino Carlisle, ansioso

-En unos 20 minutos - le respondió Alice

¿Qué debemos hacer? –dijo Emmett. Todos se miraron, pensando.

Yo todavía estaba demasiado ofuscada, con la mirada fija en la mano izquierda de Renesmee como para pensar en algo mas.

-Saquemos a los humanos, y los licántropos- resolvió finalmente Jasper

Toda esa conversación, se había desarrollado en susurros y rápidamente, por lo que los humanos no comprendieron mas que algunas palabras sueltas.

Nos valimos de muchas excusas y mentiras, para lograr que los lobos y los humanos se fueran, pero al final en casa solo quedamos los 9 Cullen, Jacob, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri; Benjamín y Tia; Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar y Carmen.

Bueno, me dije, si esa vampira venia con malas intenciones, se llevaría toda una sorpresita al encontrarse con tantos oponentes.

Nos fuimos de la sala, y nos arrejuntamos cerca de la puerta, en espera de que llegara nuestra visitante.


	3. La visitante

CAPITULO 3

El visitante

Le pregunté en un susurro a Eleazar si debía usar mi escudo (cuyos alcance, precisión y resistencia habían aumentado impresionantemente): mas valía prevenir por si nuestra visitante tenía algún poder macabro. Sin embargo, fue Edward quien me contestó:

-No tiene ningún don, te lo aseguro. - murmuró

Oímos como alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta. Así que la vampiresa era muy educada…

Carlisle fue quien abrió, y como si no pudiera evitarlo, le dijo a la vampira que estaba en la entrada

-Buenas tardes, pasa, por favor.

La chica se sorprendió un poco con ese recibimiento, tal vez por que esperaba que la atacáramos, o al menos que nos tomáramos la molestia de preguntarle quién era y qué era lo que deseaba. Con una expresión de cautela, atravesó la puerta y se encontró con la formación que la esperaba.

Su mirada de miedo se intensificó.

-No te haremos daño –le aseguró Carlisle al ver su expresión.

-A no ser que tú nos quieras dañar a nosotros, claro- rectificó Emmett. Esme le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a un lugar mas cómodo? –invitó Carlisle. La verdad, yo no le veía mucho sentido a hacer eso, ninguno de nosotros se sentía incómodo estando de pie. Supuse que mi suegro lo hacia con el fin de relajar un poco el ambiente.

De tal modo que todos nos dirigimos a la gran sala. Nos sentamos repartidos en los sillones, pero nuestra visitante parecía no saber donde colocarse.

Terminó sentándose en una silla que trajo rápidamente del comedor.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Jasper, con un deje de hostilidad, pero sin abandonar por eso los buenos modales.

-Alyssa – respondió secamente la vampira. Me pareció que no tenía mucho de haber sido convertida, quizá unos tres o cuatro años, pero podría equivocarme.

Era hermosa, por supuesto. Tenia el cabello ondulado, rubio platinado hasta el hombro y sus ojos eran obscuros, con una tonalidad rojiza.

Eso indicaba que hacía días que no se alimentaba. Me estremecí al pensar que pasaría si decidía cazar aquí, en Forks.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas? – cuestionó Zafrina, irritada por la poca información que Alyssa había dado.

-Vengo en calidad de mensajera. He venido en nombre de los antiguos para informarles de la reunión masiva de vampiros que se realizara por la seguridad de nuestra especie.

-¿Y cual es la razón por la que tus señores decidieron hacer tal reunión? –Le pregunto Kate. Habia un matiz de rabia en el tono de su voz, y yo esperaba que se tranquilizara, pues si perdia el control, llegaría a usar su don, y eso sin dudas nos traería varios problemas.

- Somos demasiados. Los antiguos necesitan hacer un registro, para tener un control sobre los dones, y vampiros en general. Nuestro secreto esta en un grave peligro. a que su voz resonaba como campanillas, hablaba un poco como tonta.

- ¿En serio?- se burló Emmett- ¿No será mas bien que los Vulturi se están volviendo paranoicos?

-¿O que Aro desea nuevos dones para su guardia, y tiene que llegar a esto para obtenerlos? – añadió Rosalie

Alyssa se tensó en su asiento e hizo una mueca de enfado.

-No puedo comprender como pueden pensar eso de los antiguos. Ellos siempre hacen lo mejor para nosotros, y nos protegen. No hay nadie mejor que ellos para ocupar el cargo.

Sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada, por lo irónica y absurda que sonaba la frase de Alyssa si se recordaban todos los encuentros que había tenido con los Vulturi.

La vampira dejo de esconder su rabia y nos espeto:

-Como sea, es necesario que vengan. La reunión será en Volterra. Claro que no pueden ir todos juntos. Todos tienen una fecha en especial; irán por parejas o por tríos. Veamos, el clan de Olympic: 12 y 28 de febrero, repártanse las fechas. Por cierto, se me dijo que el miembro mas joven de este aquelarre, la tal Bella, y su líder, el tal Carlisle no _necesitan_ ir al registro, puesto que ya se tiene toda la información precisa sobre ellos.- Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de entendimiento.

-El clan de Denali: 15 y 18 de febrero.- prosiguió Alyssa- Las del Amazonas el 26 de febrero.-nos indicó, mirándonos a cada uno al mencionar los clanes. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en Benjamín y Tia, y dijo:

-A ustedes no los reconozco, por lo que supongo, viajan solos. Los nómadas irán el 3, 4,5 y 6 de febrero.

-¿No tenemos elección? –le pregunte, intuyendo la respuesta.

- Eso solo demostraría que tienen algo que ocultar. De verdad, no entiendo que les preocupa, los antiguos solo hacen lo correcto, y muchos lo saben.

-¿A que te refieres con eso exactamente? –inquirió Edward bruscamente. Yo sabia que no solo se refería a la afirmación que había hecho Alyssa, si no con algún pensamiento que acabara de pasar por su cabeza.

-Solo digo que muchos entienden y apoyan las decisiones de los antiguos –el entusiasmo brilló en sus ojos-. Nuestra guardia se acrecienta cada día más. Hay muchos vampiros deseosos de prestar su ayuda para la ocasión.- Yo percibí la sutil amenaza que nos había hecho, los Vulturi no estaban solos en toda esta estupidez del "registro vampírico".

- ¿Y en que consiste exactamente el registro?-preguntó Tanya.

-Es algo muy simple, en realidad. Basta con indicar su edad, su creador, su territorio de caza- su voz se tornó burlona cuando dijo esta frase- y sus dones sobrenaturales. Información básica, muy fácil de proporcionar.

-¿Sigue Chelsea en su guardia?- preguntó repentinamente Jasper, sobresaltando a Alyssa, por el brusco cambio de tema.

-Si, si. Chelsea es un miembro muy útil y vehemente del servicio Vulturi.

-Bueno, te agradecemos que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá, Alyssa. Te prometo que mi familia y yo hablaremos mucho sobre esto.

Alyssa puso mala cara, era obvio que para ella no quedaba nada sobre que hablar. Yo pensé lo mismo. Estaba segura de que no teníamos muchas alternativas.

Perdón por este capitulo tan pequeño, pero estoy en plenos exámenes.

Pero pronto llegaran las vacaciones y ¡ a escribir se ha dicho !

Dejen reviews, suban mi autoestima, alimenten mi entusiasmo.

Gracias mil -Roseny Volturi- por tomarte la molestia de escribirme!!!

Un besote para todos ustedes!


	4. Pensamientos

CAPITULO 4

Pensamientos

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Alyssa, la tensión que habíamos guardado se desató, llevándose con ello cualquier rescoldo de fría calma.

-¿Qué creen que hacen los Vulturi? ¿Ahora somos como animales de registro antirrábico?- explotó Rosalie.

-¡Un registro vampirico!- masculló Carlisle con rabia contenida.

-¿Por qué demonios no lo vi?- grito Alice, Debia estar verdaderamente enojada, porque no era común oírla soltar improperios.

Edward y yo nos miramos, con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, para después mirar al mismo tiempo a nuestra hija.

Una hija que permanecía tomada de la mano del _maldito_ hombre lobo, con las facciones crispadas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo raro que era el que ella no hubiera tomado parte en la conversación con Alyssa, pues Renesmee siempre tenia una opinión para todo, y detestaba que se le dejara fuera de los asuntos importantes.

Nunca antes la había visto desmoronarse de esa manera, jamás había percibido el profundo dolor que emanaba de su expresión en este momento.

Mi marido reaccionó antes que yo, y en menos de la mitad de un segundo, estaba estrechando a Nessie en sus brazos, desplazando a Jacob en el acto.

Sin embargo, yo aun no comprendía la reacción de mi hija. La situación actual era un grave problema, sin duda, pero no me parecía razón suficiente para que Nessie se comportara así. También estaba el innegable hecho de que Renesmee jamás se había enfrentado con un problema de esta magnitud, las incomodidades de su vida eran prácticamente nulas. Pero yo conocía lo suficiente a mi hija para saber que ella no era la típica niña mimada que se echa a llorar por cualquier tontería. Había algo mas, que la mortificaba y la hacia sentirse desdichada, y yo sentí la apremiante necesidad de saber de que se trataba, para apartar esa tristeza de mi niña

Ya sin esfuerzo, retiré el escudo de mi mente para dejar que Edward se enterase de mis inquietudes en silencio. Temía preguntar en voz alta. Tal vez eso avivaría su tristeza,

Edward dio un imperceptible respingo cuando oyó mi voz mental, pues, pese a los años, aun no se había acostumbrado a oir mis pensamientos, aunque, claro, retirar mi escudo no era algo que yo hiciera a menudo

Mi esposo me hizo una discreta seña para indicarme que me acercara a ellos y le susurró algo a nuestra hija en el oído, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera yo, con mis finísimos oídos vampíricos, alcance a descifrar.

Ninguno de los demás notó ese silencioso diálogo entre nosotros dos, pues habían parado de gritar en cuando habían notado el estado de Nessie y habían fijado la vista en el rostro de ésta, que ahora se escondía en el pecho de su padre.

Me acerque a ellos rápidamente, y cuando Renesmee notó mi cercanía no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a colocarme la palma de su mano en la mejilla.

Sentí como el flujo de imágenes de los pensamientos de Nessie embargaban mi mente.

Vi con toda claridad como se presentaba el futuro en la mente de mi hija: la familia separada; los amigos perdidos; su padre, yendo solo a Volterra; sus seres queridos uniéndose a los Vulturi. Y ella, sola.

Me quité irreflexivamente la mano de Nessie de la cara, y los abracé a ella y a mi marido con mucha fuerza. Renesmee soltó un quejidito bajo y yo la solté rápidamente. Mi hija era fuerte, por su puesto, pero seguía siendo mitad humana, y frágil.

-No, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, te garantizo, nada de eso pasará.- Nessie hizo un mohín cuando dije su nombre completo, pues yo solo lo usaba cuando la reprendía (cosa que no pasaba usualmente)

-Pero entonces, ¿qué sí pasará?- inquirío ella con voz sombría.

Todos nos miramos. Ninguno de nosotros tenía una respuesta para eso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamento otro mini capitulo, pero por una parte la falta de tiempo y por otra pa hacerla de emoción

Se los pido de rodillas: Dejen reviews!!!

Un besote.


	5. Decisiones

CAPITULO 5

Decisiones

Nos reacomodamos en los asientos de la sala, y Nessie se sentó entre Edward y yo.

Jacob permanecía de pie con la expresión preocupada, y no le quitaba la mirada a Renesmee. Pese a lo mucho que lo detestara en ese momento, tenía que admitir que a él siempre le dolía lo que le dolía a mi hija.

-Bueno, está claro que ninguno va a ir a Volterra –afirmó con convicción Emmett, pero aún así miró a los demás buscando su confirmación. Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

- ¿Y que haremos? –pregunté yo- Está claro que no podemos escondernos, porque no somos precisamente unos desconocidos para la guardia Vulturi.

-Quizá ayudaría conocer la versión verdadera- sugirió Carlisle y a continuación observó atentamente a Edward. Él dio una seca cabezada.

-Puedo abogar en defensa de Alyssa que ella cree legítimamente todo lo que nos dijo. Fue transformada hace poco y criada en el seno Vulturi, por lo que siente una absoluta adoración por sus amos.- hizo una pausa para menear la cabeza con desaprobación y prosiguió:

"Sin embargo, ella no tiene un rango superior en el servicio Vulturi, por lo que no es informada de los planes de los antiguos, y por supuesto, tampoco de sus verdaderas intenciones al llevarlos a cabo.

Pero ella tiene un talento excepcional para enterarse de cosas sin que se las digan. Pude ver en su mente los rumores que circulan desde hace algunas semanas en el castillo de Volterra. Se dice que habrá una guerra, una batalla que quitará la mancha de deshonra en el mundo vampírico, que acabara con lo que ellos llaman "los absurdos". Además, también cuentan que el imperio Vulturi renacerá, fortaleciéndose y haciéndose prácticamente invencible.

Esto nos deja una clara muestra de las intenciones de los Vulturi. Y por si no lo comprendieron cuando lo mencioné, "los absurdos" somos nosotros, el clan de Denali y los Cullen.

La verdad, es un plan maestro. Supongo que fue idea de Aro. Es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Varios pájaros en realidad.

En primer lugar, el miedo de nuestra especie forzará a los clanes y nómadas a ir al registro vampírico. Ahí se encuentra el meollo de la primera parte del plan: la guardia Vulturi se fortalece, haciéndose ineludible, provocando aún mas temor a aquellos que reniegan a pertenecer a los antiguos.

En segundo lugar, esto aliviará la paranoia de Aro, que esta seguro de que todos están urdiendo conspiraciones para derrocarlos. Eso fue idea de Cayo, que se estaba hartando con la manía de su hermano.

En tercer lugar, está la venganza. Ya sabíamos que los Vulturi no perdonarían la humillación recibida hace diez años, y al parecer, piensan que llego el momento adecuado de cobrársela.

Nos han dejado en un callejón sin salida. Ellos saben que solo tenemos dos opciones: acatamos sus órdenes específicas, vamos por grupos a Volterra y somos reclutados para un servicio eterno, o nos rebelamos y los desafiamos. Ya fortalecidos, no tenemos ninguna esperanza al lado de los Vulturi.

Cualquiera que sea la alternativa elegida, ellos ganan."

Intercambiamos miradas, sabiendo que Edward tenía la razón. Ahora solo quedaba decidir cuál era la alternativa que, aunque ellos ganaran, nosotros perdiéramos menos.

-¿Alguno tiene ganas de ser esclavo de los Vulturi?- preguntó Emmett, con la absoluta seguridad de que si lo planteaba de ese modo nadie declinaría por esa opción.

-Claro que no Emmett, pero tampoco es como si nos encantara la idea de ser aplastados cruelmente- le contestó Jasper hostilmente.

-Pero, esperen. No podemos ser los únicos que no estén de acuerdo con el bendito registro vampírico ¿no?- intuyó Rosalie

-No, claro que no. Pero tampoco creo que muchos de ellos estén dispuestos a enzarzarse en una lucha suicida, Rose. No puedes siquiera imaginar el miedo que inspiran los Vulturi en algunos aquelarres.

-Ya, pero eso es actuando en solitario o en grupos pequeños. De ese modo por supuesto que no tienen la menor posibilidad. Pero si se juntase una buena cantidad de vampiros…

Dejó la frase al aire, dando tiempo hasta que nuestras imaginaciones llegaran hasta el punto central de su idea.

Entonces comprendí cual era su iniciativa. Era hacer algo parecido a lo que hicimos hace diez años, cuando intentábamos demostrar que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal. Sin embargo, había una diferencia de crucial importancia. Ahora no se trataba de juntar un grupo de testigos. Se trataba de reclutar un grupo de vampiros para combatir.

-Reclutar un ejército vampírico- murmuró Esme, indicándome que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

-No veo otra alternativa- intervino Carlisle, pesaroso. Todos sabíamos cuanto odiaba la violencia, y una inminente batalla a muerte no era algo que hubiera aceptado de haber cualquier otra opción.

-Entonces debemos organizarnos. Hay muchos vampiros por el mundo, pero no será fácil encontrarlos.- dijo Edward-. Alice ¿qué ves?

-Veo que tendremos suerte al buscar los vampiros en África, Asia, América y una parte de Europa. En Oceanía hay pocos aquelarres y ya han sido todos enlistados por los Vulturi. Debemos darnos prisa, el registro vampírico no tardará en comenzar: los primeros aquelarres serán registrados dentro de tres semanas.

-De acuerdo, entonces veamos el asunto de cómo separarnos- aportó Carmen

-¿Qué les parece esto? Bella, Edward, Nessie y el licántropo en América del Norte y Centroamerica. Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina en Sudamérica, es su territorio. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper en Asia. Carlisle, Esme, Benjamín y Tia en Europa. Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garret y yo en África- dijo Eleazar rápidamente.

Todos mostramos nuestro acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces iré al aeropuerto a conseguir los boletos, no hay tiempo que perder. Pero no creo que consiga vuelos para hoy es demasiado tarde. Viajaremos mañana, alístense.- Eleazar salió apresuradamente de la casa, con Carmen pisándole los talones.

Así que cada miembro de nuestra familia salió para arreglar los detalles de nuestra próxima aventura.

Edward, Nessie, Jacob y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Apenas unos segundos después de entrar Nessie se despidió con la mano, alegando que estaba muy cansada.

Sin embargo, mi marido la retuvo agarrándole un brazo.

-Espera jovencita, aun no hemos arreglado este asunto- le espetó Edward severamente, mirando elocuentemente el anillo en el dedo corazón izquierdo de la mano de mi hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Peleas

CAPITULO 6

Peleas

-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? ¿Qué ya has decidido y no hay marcha atrás? ¡Soy tu padre, Renesmee!- le gritó Edward a mi hija, que no había abierto el pico

-¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi cabeza?- le rezongó Nessie y a continuación volteó a verme y me suplicó- Bloquéalo mamá, así uno no puede hablar tranquilamente

Lo pensé durante un momento y arropé con mi escudo a Nessie, pero deje expuesto a Jacob, para que Edward no se enfadara tanto.

-¿Hablar tranquilamente?- bufó Edward- ¡Por Dios Renesmee! ¡Estamos hablando de que te cases a los diez años!

-¡No soy ninguna niña! Por si no te diste cuenta no me veo exactamente como una mocosa de diez años.

-Y tu perro ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Habías dicho que no la veías así!- gritó mi esposo, ahora dirigiéndose a Jacob.

-No la veía así, no cuando era una niña. Pero ahora es una mujer, ella está enamorada de mi, y me ama tanto como yo a ella.

-¡Tiene tan solo diez años!- exploté yo.

-¡Alcancé la madurez hace tres años! Es como si tuviera veintiuno de edad. Y te recuerdo que tu y papá se casaron a los dieciocho, y me tuvieron solo un poco después.- A esa altura del griterío, Renesmee tenía las mejillas empapadas, Había heredado de mí la costumbre de llorar cuando se enfadaba mucho.

-¡Solo Bella tenía dieciocho! ¡Yo alcanzaba casi el siglo! Y me importa un comino lo madura que seas, tú tienes diez años y de ninguna manera voy a consentir que te cases a esa edad.-gruñó Edward

-¿Y quien te está pidiendo permiso? Si no me quieres lo suficiente para aceptar lo que me hace feliz, es tan sencillo como que me largue de casa.- Eso sin duda era un golpe bajo. Edward se quedó mudo, tratando de asimilar lo que Renesmee había dicho y con el dolor escrito en sus ojos.

Yo me acerqué a él rápidamente y lo abrace.

-Ella no lo dice en serio, claro que no se irá- Y le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Renesmee, para que secundara mi afirmación.

-No me iré, a menos de que sea el único remedio.-Aseguró Nessie con dulzura, pese a la poco sutil amenaza de su frase. Edward no la miró, pero se calmó un poco

-Bueno, veo que estamos todos un poco más tranquilos. Así que ¿Por qué no hablamos esto como gente decente?- sugirió Jacob. Me hizo mucha gracia que fuera él quien propusiera eso, siendo una persona con muy pocos estribos. Supuse que la imprimación había tenido sus efectos en él. – Y no mas gritos, por favor- pidió, secándole tiernamente las lágrimas a mi hija,

A Edward no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ese contacto entre Jacob y Nessie, pero se limitó a dar una cabezada. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, pues nadie sabía como empezar.

-Bueno, hay que describir la situación de modo que todos estemos de acuerdo.- sugerí yo-. Y no quiero que nadie- mire a los tres significativamente- me interrumpa. Quien lo haga… bueno, ya se me ocurrirá un castigo.

Edward, Nessie y Jacob vieron que no estaba bromeando, por lo que guardaron silencio y adoptaron su mejor cara de sumisos.

-Veamos, por una parte esta el innegable hecho de que eres muy joven, Renesmee; por muy madura que seas no tienes la suficiente experiencia en la vida como para hacer lo que se te dé la gana y esperar que nosotros nos lo tomemos a la ligera.- En esa parte Edward asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio mi mirada asesina.- Pero, por otro lado, tampoco es como si te fugaras con un desconocido. Hace unos doce años que conocemos a Jacob y sabemos que es de fiar, que te cuidara, y, sobre todo, que…

-¡¿Vas a permitir que tu hija se case a los diez años y, por si fuera poco, con un perro?!- exclamó Edward, impidiendo terminar de hablar.

-Castigado Edward. Debería darte vergüenza, tu hija de diez años y un "perro" se pueden controlar más que tú. Hablaremos de tu castigo luego.- le dije, enfadada. Él gruñó bajito, pero no añadió nada más.

-Entonces- proseguí, como si no se hubiera producido ninguna interrupción- debemos llegar a un acuerdo. Las cosas no están como para que todos andemos gritándonos. No sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda juntos- Los otros bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, y Edward me abrazó por la cintura, tratando de reconfortarme.

-¡No!- se lamentó Edward, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón de su quejido, oímos un suave llamado en la puerta de la cabaña.

Intuyendo quien sería, suspiré y abri la puerta.

Fuera, estaba Alice, lo que indicaba que mis presagios eran correctos. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, que denotaba un deje de culpabilidad. No supe que decirle, pero me aparté para que entrara a la casa y ella comentó casualmente:

-Supuse que necesitarían de la ayuda y asesoría de una experta

-En realidad no, Alice- la cortó Edward, enfadado. Luego agregó, en respuesta a alguno de los pensamientos de mi cuñada- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso? ¡Claro que no!

Renesmee, al notar que Alice no estaba de parte de su padre, no dudó en aprovechar su ventaja y se apresuró a decirle:

-¡Tía, tía!- y a continuación se acercó a ella y le puso la palma de la mano en la mejilla, mostrándole todo, desde su perspectiva.

-Uhm… ya veo. Chicos, ella tiene razón, no es ninguna niña. Es tan madura como tú cuando te casaste, Bella.- me reprocho ella, y sin poder evitarlo me sentí traicionada.

-¿De modo que apruebas que tu sobrina, tu única sobrina se case con un perro?- le espetó Edward

-Bueno, no es que me encante su olor, pero no se puede negar que siempre ha estado de nuestro lado y ha cuidado de Nessie. No es como cualquier otro perro- razonó Alice. Jacob le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud.

Edward se preparaba para discutir, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Tengo una idea, si salimos de esta…-se me quebró la voz, pero me obligue a continuar- Si sobrevivimos a todo este rollo de los Vulturi, permitiremos que se casen. No tendremos ninguna objeción y hasta permitiremos que expreses libremente tu lado artístico, Alice. Supongo que eso fue lo que te empujó a venir hasta aquí y ponerte del lado de Nessie.

Ella me miró inocentemente y preguntó:

-¿De que estas hablando?- Sin embargo fue mi marido quien contestó:

-Todos sabemos que no te perderías por nada del mundo organizar un bodorrio.

Mi cuñada se rió y alegando que tenia mucho que hacer se marchó a la casa grande. Jake se fue minutos después y Renesmee salió a su cuarto adormir, después de besarnos a Edward y a mi,

Después de un día tan largo, no deseaba otra cosa que estar entre los brazos de mi esposo, por lo que me arrellané con él en el sillón de la salita.

Mientras él me acariciaba el cabello, pensaba. Si salíamos vivos de esta situación (cosa que me parecía bien poco probable), supuse que si mi hija se casaba, no sería tan catastrófico comparado con el lío de los Vulturi,

Pero para que esa boda llegara a celebrarse (si es que acontecía) había un buen tiempo y bastantes cosas que hacer por delante. Al sentir que mi cuerpo se tensaba, Edward no dijo nada, y comenzó a besarme, haciendo que, al menos por esa noche, el oscuro futuro inmediato se borrara por completo de mi mente.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Por favor dejen reviews! Es que uno piensa que nadie lee el fic, y pues si nadie lo lee, realment no vale la mpena seguir escribiéndolo…

Un besote!


	7. Comienza el juego

CAPITULO 7

Comienza el juego

Por la mañana, al día siguiente, se respiraba un ambiente de agitación en la casa. Todos hablaban sobre el equipaje, las horas de vuelo, los recorridos que darían al llegar a sus destinos, pero sobre todo, ponían en común sus conocimientos acerca de los clanes internacionales, para que al llegar a sus respectivas ubicaciones, supieran por donde empezar.

Jasper nos había dicho que Peter y Charlotte estaban en Montana, y ese era nuestro primer destino. El tiempo de vuelo era muy corto, y mi cuñado había llamado previamente para concertar una visita con los vampiros.

Alice nos había dicho que las otras dos vampiresas norteamericanas, Mary y Randall, estaban juntas, pero que aún no sabía donde estaban, y había sido imposible localizarlas telefónicamente. De modo que tendríamos que dar tiempo a que las cosas siguieran su curso, para poder cumplir la segunda parte de nuestra misión en Norte América.

Luego seguía México, y después otros países latinos, pero por el momento no quería abrumarme con los posibles dificultades que nos encontraríamos allí.

Después de que nos aseguramos de que todo estaba en orden, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Esto tuvo ciertos contratiempos, pues éramos veinte personas, varias de las cuales preferían no tener que estar apretujados contra otros vampiros.

Al final, haciendo uso de mi Ferrari, el Porshe de Alice, el Aston Martin de Edward y el despampanante Mercedes azul (recién sacado de fábrica) de Rosalie pudimos ponernos en movimiento.

Después de un rato, llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle. Allí no había mucha gente, las vacaciones habían acabado hacía ya unas semanas, y las únicas personas que vimos fueron altos ejecutivos con aspecto de estar muy ajetreados.

Llegó el momento de despedirnos de nuestra familia y amigos, pero a decir verdad no fue muy sentimental. Eso me alegró en gran medida, pues en primera yo era pésima en cualquier demostración emocional, y en segunda yo no quería que nadie se pusiera a hablar de despedidas definitivas, pues eso era como dar por hecho el que estábamos perdidos.

Jacob, Nessie, Edward y yo abordamos el avión y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase. El vuelo solo duraría unos tres cuartos de hora, gracias a la efectiva tecnología aérea.

-¿Qué les diremos exactamente?- esta pregunta estaba en mi cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo y me inquietaba mucho no tener una respuesta. Después de todo, se necesita una gran dosis de tacto y persuasión cuando vas a pedirle a un puñado de vampiros que te ayuden en una misión con muy pocas posibilidades de salir a tu favor.

-Bueno, tenemos que exponerlo de alguna manera que ellos comprendan que corren tanto peligro como nosotros. Creo que el miedo es el mejor incentivo en estos casos, por lo que tendremos que apelar a su instinto de supervivencia.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero había otra duda, mucho mas acuciante, que tenía que exponer.

-Y si ellos no quieren apoyarnos… Quiero decir, si nos dicen expresamente que se unirán a los Vulturi… - Edward me miraba con interés, sorprendido por mi repentino nerviosismo- ¿No será mejor, no sería mas fácil…?-No pude continuar, estaba muy avergonzada por ser yo la que propusiera semejante infamia, pero iba intentarlo todo para proteger a mi familia.

-¿Qué los ataquemos antes de que se les unan a ellos?- Edward me conocía tan bien que no hizo falta que yo retirara mi escudo para que él adivinara mis pensamientos. Vaciló un poco antes de contestar, y por su expresión supe que esa idea le desagradaba tanto como a mi.- No, creo que no. Hay que darle la oportunidad a las personas de que elijan.

-Si, está muy bien- asentí aliviada. Luego añadí para disculpar mi deshonrosa propuesta- Es solo que estoy desesperada Edward, Alice dijo que el registro comenzará en tres semanas y…- De pronto, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, un par de datos que mi "infalible" mente vampírica no se había dignado en juntar.

-¡Pero si hay un problema con las fechas! Alice dijo que faltaban tres semanas, y a nosotros nos dieron fechas para febrero…- Miré a Edward, no estaba preocupado, pero si un poco nervioso. Supe que él ya había pensado en eso y no me lo había querido decir.

-¡Tu ya lo sabías!- le solté, enfadada- Tu te sabes toda la historia detrás de esto ¿verdad?- Él asintió avergonzadamente, y me dijo:

-Realmente amor, no es algo muy preocupante. Simplemente en una de las astutas artimañas que Aro usó para su plan.- Cuando vio mi mirada asesina, decidió que ya no podía darme largas.- Hay muchos vampiros en el mundo, Bella, y cada día registraran un par solamente, mas o menos, por lo que se necesita un largo periodo para abarcarlos a todos. A nosotros nos dejaron al final, para que cuando llegue nuestro turno, la guardia Vulturi esté restablecida y reforzada,

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía enfadada. Edward me dirigió una pícara sonrisa y me preguntó:

-¿Me perdonas, amor?

-Lo pensaré- le contesté, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no devolverle la sonrisa. En estos años había aprendido que hacerme la difícil con Edward tenía sus recompensas.

Se me acercó lentamente, y sus labios quedaron a menos de dos centímetros de los míos. Sonrió de nuevo, y me preguntó:

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- se me acercó unos milímetros mas, y ya no pude resistirlo. Le lancé los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besé. Sus labios me sabían a gloria. Ni siquiera después de todos estos años, el amor que sentía por él había disminuido un ápice. Al contrario, cada día lo amaba más.

-¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! ¿Qué no ven? ¡Éste es un lugar público!- la voz de Renesmee sonaba con una curiosa mezcla de fastidio y diversión.

Me separé un poco de Edward, pero no le retiré los brazos del cuello, de modo que seguíamos abrazados. Giré la cabeza hacía atrás, para ver a mi hija.

Jake y ella estaban tomados de las manos y nos sonreían.

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de besar a mi marido cuando me venga en gana- le rezongué.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces yo también tengo derecho de besar a mi prometido cuando quiera.- Me dijo provocadoramente y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Jacob. Edward, que también había girado la cabeza, soltó un gruñido.

-Basta Renesmee, antes de que a tu padre le dé un ataque- Edward nos miró a los tres con cara de pocos amigos.

Bajamos del avión en el aeropuerto de Belgrade, Montana, y nos dirigimos al mostrador para pedir que nos llevaran un auto rentado al aeropuerto. Si por mi hubiera sido, habríamos pedido un taxi, pero Edward los detestaba, porque no soportaba su velocidad y su tendencia a los accidentes.

Nessie no encontraba una maleta, y fue a buscarla con Jake. Mi marido, que no se fiaba de ellos, los siguió rápidamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recargue en el mostrador, esperando que la secretaria me diera noticias acerca de nuestro vehículo.

-Señorita, la agencia pregunta que tipo de auto quiere.- me dijo, sosteniendo un teléfono plateado con una mano.

-Mmm- murmuré, y entonces decidí que era tiempo de que Edward cumpliera su castigo pendiente.- ¿Puede ver si hay una pick up Chevy? La mas vieja que tengan.

La mujer le dio las instrucciones al hombre del teléfono, y me dijo:

-Sí, señorita. Tienen dos, una azul y una roja. Son de 1985.

-¡Perfecto! Quiero la roja, por favor.- le pedí, esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

-Estará aquí en cinco minutos- me informó. Le di las gracias y me di la vuelta para buscar a mi hija.

Los encontré a los tres, Jacob sosteniendo la maleta azul que supuestamente estaba perdida. Edward tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero intuí que era mejor no conocer la historia.

-Bueno, el transporte llegará en cinco minutos- les avisé

Salimos a esperar el coche a la entrada principal de aereopuerto. Cuando Edward vio avanzar una pick up roja hacia nosotros, con un cartelito que rezaba "Agencias de autos Zulmak", puso cara de susto. Yo le sonreí traviesamente y le dije:

-Es por los viejos tiempos, amor- El me miró con cara de pocos amigos, suspiró y se acomodó an el asiento del piloto. La pick up se parecía bastante a la que me había pertenecido: hacía un ruido ensordecedor y no pasaba de 90 km.

Durante el viaje, Jacob, Nessie y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de las expresiones que ponía Edward. Pero la risa se nos cortó cuanto aparcamos en un sitio delente del Hotel Majestic de Belgrade.

Salimos del auto, y entramos al hotel. En la recepción dimos los nombres de Peter y Charlotte y nos indicaron la habitación en la que se hospedaban.

Encontramos el cuarto 11B en el tercer piso, y, dando un suspiro, Edward dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dejen reviews, ¡se los ruego!

Se aceptan críticas, anónimos, palabras de apoyo, chistes… de todo!

Un Bsote


	8. La 11B

CAPITULO 8

La 11B

Peter nos recibió en la puerta, con una sonrisa muy poco natural y nos invitó a pasar nerviosamente.

Jacob mantenía a Renesmee bien sujeta a la espalda, y no le quitaba la mirada a Peter, evaluándolo. Verlo así, me transportó a mi adolescencia, cuando era Edward quien se curvaba protectoramente para cuidarme de los vampiros.

_Pero ahora no hay ningún peligro, _me dije a mi misma, tratando de convencerme.

-Bueno, Jasper nos dijo que tenían algo muy importante que decirnos.- comentó Charlotte, que había llegado sigilosamente a la sala de la habitación y permanecía al lado de Peter.

-Si, es algo muy importante -afirmó Edward- Veo que ya les han notificado del registro vampírico. Pues bien, supongo que dedujeron las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esta acción.

Ambos nos miraron confundidos.

-Es para reforzar la guardia Vulturi, y para que Aro se apodere de los dones que desde hace tanto tiempo anhela.- les explicó Edward brevemente.

Los vampiros no se sorprendieron, solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora que ambos comprenden la situación, ha llegado el momento de escoger su camino.

-¿Nuestro camino?- inquirió Charlotte, nuevamente confundida-. Me parece que no tenemos ninguna alternativa. Tenemos que ir al registro vampírico y punto.

-Pero ¿comprenden los peligros que puede entrañar esa decisión?- intervine- si van, seria entregarse abiertamente a una eternidad de servicio.

-Si, ya nos avisaron que tal vez nos contarían ese cuento chino- dijo Charlotte desdeñosamente. Edward tenía una mascara de fría calma, pero yo lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que detrás de esa expresión cuidadosamente edificada había una impresionante rabia

-¿Les avisaron? ¿Cómo que les avisaron?- pregunté, sorprendida.

-El enviado especial de los Vulturi- aclaró Edward- Les advirtió que probablemente vendríamos en busca de su apoyo, alegando que todos íbamos a morir si no nos prestaban ayuda. Por lo que veo -añadió mirando a Charlotte- ese vampiro tenia grandes dotes de convencimiento.

Al ver que Charlotte se disponía a discutir, Peter se apresuró a intervenir:

-No hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos. En todo este asunto hay algo muy turbio, de eso no me queda ninguna duda.- Edward asintió agradecido y los seis nos acomodamos en la pequeña salita de la suite.

Edward suspiro, y procedió a contarles poco de las cosas que sabíamos a ciencia cierta y bastante de las que intuíamos, pero nunca reveló las fuentes de las que procedía esa información.

Cuando terminó su relato, miró atentamente a Peter y a Charlotte, esperando a que opinaran algo. Charlotte parecía algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.- comentó Peter.

-En realidad no tanto- lo contradijo Charlotte- Sin importar de que lado esté la razón y, sobre todo, la verdad, seguimos sin tener alternativa. Nosotros no tenemos que meternos a donde no nos llaman, Peter.- al ver que el vampiro seguía confundido, continuó- Realmente, nosotros no corremos ningún grave peligro. Si vamos a Volterra, no tendremos que quedarnos, porque no tenemos ningún don que pueda interesar a los Vulturi. Y si los apoyáramos a ustedes, no seriamos de mucha utilidad, por el mismo motivo. Me parece que haríamos mejor quedándonos al margen- concluyó airadamente

-¿De modo que no harán nada? ¿Se quedarán de brazos cruzados? Pensé que Jasper era su amigo, ¿o es que tampoco les importa ya lo que le pase a él?- les pregunté, enfadada- Dices que no servirá de nada si ustedes nos ayudan. Y tienes razón, no nos servirían, por eso vinimos hasta aquí a rogarles que nos ayuden. –completé sarcásticamente.

-¿Es que acaso no comprenden la magnitud de lo que nos están pidiendo? Nos exigen que decidamos de qué lado estaremos en una batalla mortal, que elijamos entre nuestra propia seguridad y apoyarlos. Ya en el pasado estuvimos de su lado, asumiendo graves riesgos personales y…

-No estaban asumiendo ningún riesgo. Nosotros los llamamos como testigos, no para luchar. Algunos sí estaban dispuestos a luchar si la pelea se desataba, pero ustedes no estaban en ese grupo si mal no recuerdo.- interrumpí a Charlotte con amargura, Cada vez me caía peor esa vampira.

-Sí, y creo que recuerdan lo cerca que estuvo de comenzar la batalla. Y perdona que te desmienta, Isabella, pero, aunque nosotros nos evitamos las declaraciones en público, si se hubiera abierto la guerra, nosotros los hubiéramos apoyado. Estaba decidido.-- Recordé, en esa ocasión en la mansión de los Cullen, hacía unos diez años cuando varios vampiros declararon su lealtad para con nosotros, y juraron pelear a nuestro lado. Si no me equivocaba, después de algunas manifestaciones de apoyo, Peter nos había comentado "Nosotros aún no nos hemos decidido". También recuerdo la expresión de Charlotte en ese momento, como si ella ya hubiera adoptado su decisión. Así que esa decisión había sido pelear a nuestro lado. Baje un poco la cabeza, avergonzada de las muchas cosas groseras que le había dicho a Charlotte.

-Bueno, déjenos pensarlo. Denos un poco de tiempo para que nosotros dos lo hablemos. Esta es una decisión que hemos de tomar juntos- dijo finalmente Peter.

-Ya no hay tiempo para la indecisión- les recordó amablemente Edward.

-Nos daremos prisa, tan solo unos cuantos días, Les hablaremos por teléfono para comunicarles nuestra decisión, sea la que sea.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? ¿Cuál es la participación del lobo y la chica en todo esto?- inquirió Charlotte, recuperando un tono mas afable- Quiero decir ¿no sería mas prudente ocultarlos? Me parece que correrán mas peligro que nadie si se desata una lucha.

-Por ahora solo vienen como acompañantes. Por supuesto que Renesmee no tomará parte en la lucha, y Jacob, bueno, eso no lo decido yo- dijo Edward. Nessie iba a protestar, pero la acalle con una fugaz ojeada. Jacob le lanzó una mirada ofendida a Edward, y dijo:

-Es obvio que yo lucharé, y también cuantos quieran de mi manada.

-Haz crecido mucho Nessie, te convertiste en una jovencita preciosa- le dijo Charlotte, acariciándole la mejilla. Renesmee le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y le dijo:

-¿Sabes que? ¡Me voy a casar muy pronto!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Tendrás que invitarme!- me sentí muy desconcertada, mirando como ellas dos hablaban como dos amigas adolescentes emocionadísimas, después de la conversación tan tensa y hostil que acabábamos de tener. Pero conociendo a Nessie como la conozco, supuse que ésta se traía algo ente manos.

-¡Por su puesto!- le contestó Nessie efusivamente, luego, con una mirada repentinamente muy triste añadió- Solo que antes tendrán que darse las circunstancias para que mis padres me lo permitan. Me impusieron varias condiciones ¿sabes?

-¿Cuáles?- le preguntó Charlotte

-Bueno, si sobrevivimos a esto me dejaran y no protestarán.- al ver que Charlotte seguía confundida, le explicó- Quiero decir, si no morimos todos cuando los Vulturi vengan por nosotros.- Así que esa era la carta que estaba jugando Renesmee, la de hacer sentir culpable a Charlotte para que se diera prisa y nos asegurara su apoyo en la batalla.

Nos despedimos de los vampiros y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Antes de que nos giráramos para irnos, Peter nos llamó:

-Si lo que necesitan es apoyo desesperadamente, hay un clan, a unas horas de aquí. Los conocimos hace algunos años. Son algo salvajes, y se hacen llamar "Clan de la Ponzoña". Seguro los ayudan, porque les guardan mucho rencor a los Vulturi. Creo que mataron a una d sus hermanas o algo así.

Agradecimos la información y salimos de la habitación 11B. No podía dejar de cavilar acerca de lo que nos habían dicho los vampiros, de sus acusaciones. Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que convencer a los demás vampiros no fuera igual de difícil

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Por favor, eviten un ciber suicidio y dejen un review

Por cada vez que dejan de escribir un review, una lechuza se deprime y un puma se vuelve vegetariano.

Evítense la culpa que eso les causaría!

Un besote!

*Perdón por tanta babosada, es solo que estoy de buen humor el día de hoy…


	9. Las Lesvrey

Nota de la autora: a partir de este capitulo, llegaran personajes de mi invención. Todos los que han participado en la historia hasta ahora salieron de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 9

Las Lesvrey

Esa noche nos quedamos en el hotel, para que Jacob y Nessie pudieran dormir, mientras Edward y yo urdíamos planes acerca de nuestro próximo destino.

Peter nos había entregado una nota, con solo el nombre de una carretera y un kilómetro de la misma.

-Tenemos que ir, Edward. Peter asegura que lo más probable es que nos ayuden. No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder un posible guerrero.

-Pero Peter también dijo que eran algo salvajes y peligrosos. ¿Y si voy yo solo?- al ver la cara de pocos amigos que hice, agregó- Jacob me acompañará, no se perdería esto por nada.

-No, Edward- le dije tajantemente- En todo caso iremos tu y yo. No voy a exponer ni a mi hija ni a Jake, no creo que fueran muy bien recibidos.

Y para eso Edward ya no tenía objeción.

De modo que después de varias protestas por parte de Jake y Nessie, mi marido y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del hotel. Cuando me subí en el asiento del copiloto de la pick up, no pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ay, Bella. Con esta cafetera nos tardaremos muchísimo. La bendita carretera esta a unas dos horas de aquí, yendo en un auto normal. Con esto nos tardaremos tres.- protestó Edward

-Deja ya de rezongar, y ponte a conducir de una buena vez, a menos que prefieras que maneje yo.

-Así nos tardaríamos cuatro - masculló en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que yo lo oyera. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras salía del estacionamiento y se ponía en marcha.

-¿De verdad la detestas tanto?- le pregunté a Edward alegremente, después de que lo vi poner por quinta vez una mueca de hastío desde que nos habíamos ido del hotel, hacía unos diez minutos. Pareció avergonzado, y me dijo:

-Sabes que no me gusta conducir lento. Pero tienes razón, es un agradable recuerdo. La verdad es que pensé que jamás volvería manejar un auto así de lento desde que tu vieja Chevy murió. - se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, yo he manejado el tipo de coches que te gustan durante mas de diez años. Llegó tu turno.- Eso no era del todo verdad, pues ya no tenia ningún inconveniente con manejar a mas de 200 km por hora, y aunque no me había convertido en ninguna fanática, había aprendido a diferenciar los coches y a ver lo bonitos que eran.

Se rió de nuevo, tomó mi mano, se me acercó lentamente, y rozó sus labios con los míos. Requerí todo mi autocontrol (reforzado durante diez años de completa abstinencia) para no abalanzarme sobre él y recordar que estábamos en una carretera.

Cuando se separó de mi, y fijó su vista de nuevo en el camino, sonreía burlonamente.

Pasamos otra hora y media recordando todo lo vivido con mi antigua camioneta, y al final Edward tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de que era "lentísima", tenía una gran historia.

-Kilómetro 127- anunció Edward con la voz grave. Nos estacionamos a unos 10 metros de la carretera, donde empezaba un bosquecillo y entonces percibí el efluvio.

-Han estado aquí ¿verdad?- le pregunté a Edward

-Sí, Peter me había dicho que localizara el bosque, y que entonces siguiera el rastro, que sería muy notorio

Empezamos a seguir el rastro. Conforme avanzamos, nos dimos cuenta que los vampiros de ese aquelarre se movían mucho en ese bosque. Sin embargo, teníamos que seguir la pista mas reciente.

Los numerosos vestigios hubieran conseguido confundir a un vampiro mas joven. Pero nosotros habíamos adquirido la sensibilidad, y podíamos seguir la estela mas reciente sin muchos problemas.

Caminamos, contra toda lógica, durante los primeros diez minutos. Cuando ambos caímos en la cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, nos reímos y echamos a correr.

Después de correr muy poco, apenas unos 15 km, llegamos a una muestra de civilización.

Cuando la vi, recordé nuestra cabaña en Forks, pese a que la imponente estructura que tenía delante no se parecía en lo absoluto a mi casita. La semejanza que guardaban era que estaba en medio de un bosque, donde nadie hubiera pensado que podría haber una casa.

Pero mientras mi casa era diminuta, parecía muy natural que estuviese allí, como si también formara parte del bosque, esta parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Era una mansión enorme, de piedra blanca y con detalles en madera oscura. Parecía muy antigua, quizá aún más vieja que la casa de los Cullen en Forks. A mi no me pareció bonita. Era demasiado señorial, demasiado elegante para encajar con la vegetación salvaje que le rodeaba. No parecía un lugar acogedor.

Mientras hacía todas esas observaciones en mi cabeza, Edward se tensó a mi lado, y avanzó un paso, ocultándome a medias con su cuerpo. Fije la vista en la puerta de la casa.

Una mujer salió apresuradamente de la casa en nuestra dirección. Me sentí un poco desconcertada al verla, y entonces me di cuenta que cuando me habían hablado de este aquelarre tan salvaje, del "Clan de la Ponzoña" había esperado ver hombres.

La vampira me recordó a Alice. Era muy menuda y bajita, y también tenía el pelo negro, pero le caía hasta la cintura. Tenia los ojos obscuros.

Nos miró fugazmente con una expresión que reconocí como de fastidio, giró la cabeza en dirección a la casa y llamó:

-¡Roxanne! Allan tenía razón, ya están aquí.

Me sorprendió que nuestro recibimiento no fuera más hostil, teniendo en cuenta la fama que se había ganado ese clan por su supuesto salvajismo. Edward relajó su posición, me tomó por la cintura y caminamos en dirección a la vampira de pelo negro. Lo interpreté como una buena señal.

-Bueno, pasen. No creo que quieran hablar con nosotros aquí afuera.-nos apremió la vampiresa- Mi nombre es Margaret- añadió

Pasamos al interior de la casa, y esta dejó de parecerme tan siniestra. Dentro todo era también muy elegante, pero con un toque que lo hacia mas agradable y menos frio.

Margaret nos condujo hasta una amplia salta de estar y nos invitó a sentarnos. Ella se acomodó en un pequeño sofá colocado frente a la chimenea. Después de unos dos segundo, entraron a la habitación otros dos vampiros, que supuse serían Allan y Roxanne.

Roxanne entró primero con paso seguro, Era más alta que su hermana, y también más hermosa. Tenía el pelo café muy oscuro y le caía a media espalda en unos rizos muy bonitos.

Allan la siguió y en su expresión se leía el "ya te lo decía yo". Tenía el pelo color caoba , corto y despeinado. Era muy guapo, por supuesto.

-Bueno, creo que saben por que estamos aquí- comencé, nerviosa.

-No, solo sabíamos que iban a venir, pero desconocemos la razón.- dijo Allan. Me quedé desconcertada. Peter y Charlotte sí habían sabido la razón de nuestra visita, y al parecer, este aquelarre nos esperaba.

-A ellos no los visitaron los Vulturi- me explicó Edward. Al ver que yo iba a preguntarle algo mas añadió- Él tiene un don

Me giré para ver a Allan, que evidentemente hubiera preferido quedar fuera de la conversación. Suspiró, y me dijo:

-Veo lo que pasa en otros lugares en un solo momento. Se puede decir que veo el presente. Es así como supimos que venían hacia acá. Vigilaba nuestro bosque, por petición de Roxanne, que tenia un presentimiento.

-Y eso nos regresa a ustedes. ¿Que es lo que necesitan?- dijo Roxanne. Su voz me impresionó. Era la más clara y fuerte que había oído en mi existencia. Casi no repiqueteaba.

-Ya saben que los Vulturi van a realizar un registro, gracias al don de Allan- los tres vampiros asintieron. Edward prosiguió- Y han deducido, correctamente, que es para que Aro pueda completar su guardia y quedarse los dones que desea. Bueno, pues mi familia y yo no queremos unírnosles y vamos a desafiarlos. Lo que queremos es su apoyo.

-Naturalmente- dijo Roxanne con tranquilidad. Me dio la impresión de que ella era la líder del clan.- Naturalmente que es eso lo que quieren. Y naturalmente que les ayudaremos.

-¿En serio?- pregunté yo, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, claro. Los Vulturi nos deben bastante y ya va siendo hora de que nos lo paguen. No veo una oportunidad mejor que esta.- intervino Margaret

-Gracias- les dije fervorosamente, llena de gratitud. Miré a Edward y vi que tenia una expresión de leve sorpresa. Supuse que algo en el pensamiento de la vampiresa le había impresionado

Roxanne, Allan y Margaret rieron despreocupadamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- les dije tímidamente- ¿Por qué los llaman "Clan de la Ponzoña"?

Roxanne rio de nuevo, pero había un ligero matiz de tensión en su risa, y me preocupó que mi pregunta fuera impertinente.

-Había olvidado que aun nos dicen así- dijo Margaret con nostalgia- Nosotras preferimos que nos digan Roxanne y Margaret Lesvrey,

-Pero es hay una larga historia, detrás de ese apodo. ¿Quieren escucharla?- nos preguntó Roxanne. Yo asentí emocionadamente. Roxanne cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dispuso a contarnos su historia.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Un chap largo para compensar mi ausencia

Se los ruego, imploro, pido y suplico DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Por favor J

Un besote!

Pd- DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!!


	10. El único error

CAPITULO 10

El único error

-Me has preguntado por qué nos llaman "Clan de la ponzoña", y eso tiene una respuesta muy concreta y breve, pero detrás de eso hay toda una historia. Pero empecemos con lo práctico. Y bien, nos llaman así porque nuestros dones tienen todos que ver con el veneno que los vampiros producimos.

-El "Clan de la Ponzoña" original constaba de tres vampiras, mis hermanas y yo, por supuesto- prosiguió Roxanne-. Margaret controla el tiempo de vampirización. Puede hacer que la conversión dure tres horas o tres siglos. Yo, puedo revertir el proceso de vampirización. Es decir que no puedo convertir a nadie en vampiro, solo puedo hacer humano a un vampiro. Y Suzette podía conceder habilidades a sus conversos, dones sobrenaturales, quiero decir.

"A nosotras tres nos convirtió un vampiro muy extraño, y viejo llamado Clarence. Debía tener los mil años bien cumplidos.

" Clarence era un psiquiatra, que sentía una mórbida fascinación por la mente humana. Realmente no comprendo como podía abstenerse, teniéndolos todo el día tan cerca.- sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad

"Desde que nos convertimos, vivimos con él, y Suzette era su compañera. Nosotras no habríamos descubierto nuestros dones a no ser por él.

Clarence le había agarrado cariño a una niñita del manicomio donde trabajaba, y según nos dijo, estaba seguro de que un vampiro la estaba siguiendo, por lo que salió en la búsqueda de ese vampiro.

Un día llego muy agitado, nos trajo a la niñita y nos suplicó que la convirtiéramos cuanto antes y se fue a dar caza al vampiro.

Nosotras no sabíamos que hacer, dudábamos muchísimo que fuéramos capaces de convertirla sin matarla. Pero Suzette insistía en que debíamos hacer lo que Clarence nos había ordenado.

Margaret y yo no quisimos morderla, pues no queríamos cargar con la culpa en nuestras conciencias si no logábamos contenernos; sin embargo, estuvimos dispuestas a ayudar a Suzette en el proceso.

Ella quería hacerlo en casa de Clarence, a unas cuantas calles del manicomio. Estaba adecuadamente alejada del resto de las casas y no llamaríamos la atención.

La criaturita resultó muy fácil de transportar hasta la casa. El manicomio había debilitado mucho sus fuerzas, y además, ¡era tan pequeñita!

A mi no me pareció que estuviera loca. Según nos había comentado Clarence, la habían llevado a la clínica mental porque veía cosas y escuchaba voces,o algo así, no lo entendí muy bien. Sin embargo, no tenía la mirada perdida ni decía tonterías, como uno esperaría de alguien loco. Pero no cesaba de repetir "¿Dónde esta el doctor? ¡Dijo que no se separaría de mi!"

Llegamos a la casa y amarramos a la niña a la cama, pues no sabíamos que esperar. Suzette cerró con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, y la mordió. Cuando olió la sangre, cerró con mas fuerza los ojos y murmuró mas rápido. La mordió tres veces, y ya estaba frenética. Por fin abrió los ojos y gritó:

-¡Llévensela! ¡Llévensela! ¡Apártenla de mi!

Entonces, la llevamos al único sitio donde se nos ocurrió: al bosquecillo que estaba a unos tres kilómetros de la casa de Clarence. Dejamos a la niña bien adentrada en el bosque y regresamos con Suzette.

Estaba destrozada, se reprochaba una y otra vez no haberse podido contener. La consolamos lo mejor que pudimos, y cuando estaba mas tranquila, no pude contener mi curiosidad y le pregunte:

"-¿Qué era lo que decías mientras la transformabas?- ella esbozó una levísima sonrisa y pareció avergonzada

-Quiza sea una tontería, pero Clar me habló de ello una vez. En fin, estaba pensando con todas mis fuerzas "Que tenga una manera de huir de él ".

En ese momento, claro que me pareció una tontería, pero al final resultó que la tonta era yo.

Despues de unas semanas, nos enteramos de que el vampiro había matado a Clarence, y Suzette se enfureció.

Por separado, Margaret y yo regresamos al bosquecillo por la niña, pero cuando llegamos, ya se había marchado.

Suzette quería vengarse del vampiro que había asesinado a Clarence, pero entonces apareció una nueva preocupación que la obligó a olvidarse hasta de eso, o al menos a dejarlo en segundo plano.

Venían otros vampiros a reclamar el territorio, que según ellos les pertenecía dede hacía siglos.

Tratamos de conseguir ayuda con otros vampiros, pero no lo logramos pues no conocíamos a nadie. Entonces, hicimos lo único que se nos ocurrió: crear nuestros propios ayudantes.

Lo hicimos con muchísimo cuidado, pues Clarence nos había contado muchas historias de ejércitos de neófitos. Elegimos con cuidado a los humanos y los entrenamos.

Fue con eso con lo que descubrimos nuestros dones.

No se como, pero Suzette nos convenció de hacer lo mismo que ella cuando convirtió a la niña loca, es decir, desear algo para los conversos. Margaret y Suzette fueron descubriendo sus dones poco a poco y los fueron afinando.

Yo me sentía muy frustrada ¿Por qué no podía crear un nuevo vampiro? ¿Qué había de malo en mi? Me sentía realmente muy mal, hasta el día en que yo descubrí mi don."- Roxanne bajó la mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa,

-Lo siento- se disculpó Roxanne-. Bueno, debo admitir que Allan se llevó la peor parte en ese descubrimiento.- miró con cariño al vampiro de su lado.- Estaba jugando con él, y lo mordí. Nos llevamos un susto de muerte cuando vimos como regresaba a ser humano. Margaret lo convirtió de nuevo para mi. Así fue como las tres descubrimos nuestros dones.

"En fin, llegó el clan enemigo y acabamos con él, aunque con varias bajas en nuestras filas. Ese día fue nuestro primer encuentro con los Vulturi. Habian venido a limpiar el asunto. No eran los hermanos, por supuesto, eran sólo tres miembros de su guardia.

Como no tenían ninguna acusación formal contra nosotros, nos dejaron marchar, pero no sin antes meterles mucho miedo a nuestros neófitos.

Despues de tantas amenazas una vampira, llamada Renata, incluso nos traicionó, uniéndose a ellos,

El resto de nuestros vampiros se marcho, en parejas o solos, y solo quedamos nosotras tres y Allan.

Pasado todo el rollo de la lucha por el territorio, Su continuó con su anterior obsesión: vengar a Clarence.

Sin embargo, no fue fácil. Nosotros tres la ayudamos lo mas que pudimos, pero el vampiro al que seguíamos era un rastreador y podía dejarnos atrás fácilmente. Despues de unos días, el rastro se dividió en tres y también nosotros nos dividimos para seguir todas las pistas.

Ahí fue donde Suzette cometió el error mas grande de su vida, el único error importante: siguió al rastreador hasta Italia. Alli cometió la imprudencia que le costó la vida: cazó en Volterra.

La guardia la siguió y la retuvo. La llevaron al castillo para que los antiguos decidieran que hacer con ella. Supongo que se preguntarán por qué no la aniquilaron ellos mismos, pero, han de saber, que Suzette era muy, pero muy fiera.- esbozó una sonrisa

-Aro leyó a Suzette y quedó encantado con ella, deseaba poseernos a las tres, pues había visto nuestros dones en la mente de Su. Pero a ella la quería mas que a ninguna.

Intentó convencerla por todos los medios, le ofreció cosas, la chantajeó y al final recurrió a las amenazas.

Nunca supimos que fue lo que le dijo Aro para hacerla enloquecer así, y tampoco sabremos jamás que fue lo que orilló a los antiguos a asesinar a una vampira con un don tan útil y tan impresionante.- Roxanne parecía punto de llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Por favor dejen Reviews!!!!

Se que fue un capítulo muy confuso y intrincado así que si tienen alguna duda pregunten y yo responderé hasta donde sea posible.

**DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Muerte

CAPITULO 11

Muerte

Después de estar rodeada de la salvaje vegetación del bosquecillo, y luego de la imponente elegancia de la casa de las Lesvrey, la carretera 103, y los paisajes urbanos que le rodeaban me parecían deprimentes y poco interesantes.

Edward y yo íbamos de buen humor, pensando que al menos teníamos a tres vampiros superdotados de nuestro lado.

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayan dicho?- le pregunté, interesada por lo que hubiera descubierto con su don.

-Nada importante-. Por su tono estuve segura de que algo le preocupaba. Pensé en la conversación con Roxanne y en las fuertes declaraciones de la misma. Gracias a ella se había aclarado uno de los grandes misterios del clan Cullen.

-¿Estás preocupado por Alice?- Me miró sorprendido un instante y luego me respondió:

-No, no creo que Alice se lo tome mal. Ella ya sabía gran parte de la historia y nosotros ahora le daremos los detalles.- Habló tranquilamente, pero yo sabia cuando algo se cocía bajo esa máscara de serenidad.

-¿Entonces?- Me pareció que consideraba la posibilidad de contestarme que no le sucedía nada, pero consciente de que le era imposible mentirme, confesó:

-Estoy preocupado por Rosalie.- Eso me impresionó mucho. ¿Qué le habría pasado a la mas bella de la familia Cullen? De inmediato mi imaginación tomó la delantera, llenando mi cabeza con imágenes de ataques, sangre humana, secuestros y demás cosas semejantes.

-¿Por Rosalie?- repetí, anonadada. El se dio cuenta de que me había asustado me miró profundamente. Comprendí su mirada, además de decirme que no había pasado nada malo, me estaba diciendo que yo conocía la respuesta de mi propia pregunta.

Repasé en mi mente los acontecimientos recientes, buscando desesperadamente lo que me había perdido en la estancia de las Lesvrey que concernía a Rose.

Primero nos habían contado de los dones que tenía cada uno: Allan, veía el presente. Eso era algo parecido a lo que hacía Alice, o al menos así me lo imagino. Margaret controlaba el tiempo de vampirización. Eso estaba muy bien, sobre todo para el converso, pues el dolor era insoportable. Sin embargo, yo tenía mis dudas sobre si tendría la misma efectividad que si se dejase el tiempo de conversión normal. Supuse que sí, los dones no solían tener fallas.

Luego estaba Suzette, que a mi parecer tenía la habilidad impresionante. Regalar con dones a su antojo… ¡wow¡ Eso era tener todo un mundo de posibilidades. Podia comprender fácilmente por que Aro la había deseado tanto. Y por último la que parecía ser la lideresa del clan, Roxanne.

Su don sin duda era también muy impresionante, pero yo no le veía gran utilidad. En batalla seria muy bueno, retornando a la humanidad a nuestros enemigos. Pero en un día normal era otra cosa. Por que ¿Qué vampiro cuerdo querría volver a ser humano después de haber probado las ventajas de la inmortalidad? De inmediato se me ocurrió el nombre de uno.

Por fin comprendí la preocupación de Edward por su hermana rubia. Me parecía obvio y me pregunté por que no lo había comprendido desde el principio.

-¿Crees que vaya a pedirle a Roxanne que la convierta?- pregunté, temerosa de su respuesta.

-No lo sé. Rosalie parece muy sincera cuando dice que le gustaría volver a ser humana, y todos sabemos que su mas grande sueño es ser madre. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, yo me preguntaba si, si tuviera realmente la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, lo haría. Claro que en ese entonces importaba muy poco esa pregunta, pues nadie creía posible que se pudiera volver a ser humano después de haber probado la inmortalidad.

-Y, sí Rose decidiera volver a ser humana, ¿tu crees que Emmett se convertiría también?

-Creo que sí. A Emmett le encanta ser vampiro: la fuerza, la velocidad, los sentidos; todo. Pero ama a Rosalie más que a nada en el mundo y estoy seguro que la seguirá allá a donde ella vaya.- Yo asentí, un poco mas tranquila. Todo eso tenia sentido. No comprendía por qué seguía teniendo un pesado nudo en la garganta. Debería estar alegre, contenta por que a mi cuñada, mi hermana, mi amiga, se le cumpliera el sueño mas grande de toda su vida. Así pues, no tenía justificación el que yo sintiera un opresivo hueco en el pecho; pequeñísimo al principio, pero que iba aumentando de tamaño conforme aparecían imágenes en mi cabeza.

Por fin pude detectar el origen de aquella absurda sensación. Estaba tomando como uno solo la conversión de Rose y Emmett con su salida de la familia. Aquello era ridículo, pues no era como si ellos fueran a morir en una semana. Seguirían en contacto con nosotros y seguiríamos siendo familia. Lo único que cambiaría seria que ellos serían de otro color, menos bellos, menos fuertes y que olerían bastante mejor. Y que envejecerían.

Sí, pero no era como si nos fueran a dejar definitivamente pronto. _Pronto. _No, no sería en poco tiempo, pero sí que nos dejarían definitivamente en unos años.

Tampoco es como si yo fuera ajena a esa realidad. Estaba consciente de que Charlie, Renée y el resto de mi familia humana moriría algún día, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pues así es como debía ser. Lo único que podía hacer al respecto era disfrutarlos el tiempo que me había sido otorgado y darles todo lo que pudiera de mi persona.

Pero con mi otra familia, era otra cosa. Yo la tenía asegurada, o eso creía. Era a su lado al que pasaría el resto de mis días en la tierra, que estaban destinados a ser bastantes. De pronto esa realidad me pareció menos sólida, y traté de consolarme asegurándome que pasara lo que pasase, tendría a Edward y a Nessie a mi lado.

Todo eso lo pensé en un par de segundos, y le respondí a Edward:

-Bueno, ya veremos como se dan las cosas.- algo en mi tono le indicó que yo no me encontraba del todo bien, y lo hizo asegurarme fervientemente:

-Veras como todo sale bien, amor. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión-, Asentí con la cabeza. Él tenia razón, debíamos concentrarnos en esto. No tenía sentido que me pasara horas preocupándome por el futuro, un futuro del que ni siquiera podía estar segura, llegaría a existir.

-¿Cuánto le contaremos a Nessie?- le pregunté a mi esposo. Él lo meditó un instante.

-Simplemente la parte de que nos apoyarán y cuáles son sus dones, a menos que pregunte algo más.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Jake y Renesmee nos esperaban vestidos y con las maletas hechas, para partir inmediatamente al aeropuerto de Belgrade. Mientras entregábamos las llaves del cuarto en la recepción, recordé algo.

-¿No deberíamos subir a despedirnos de Peter y Charlotte?- murmuré, dirigido para Edward. Pero cómo no, el resto de mi familia también oyó mi cuestionamiento, y como si hubiera sido una pregunta abierta, Jacob comentó con total desfachatez:

-Se fueron a primera hora de la mañana, los vimos tomar un taxi desde la ventana del pasillo principal.

-¿Dijeron algo más?- pregunté, deseando que los vampiros hubieran expresado su apoyo para con nosotros en el último momento.

-No, solo los vimos de lejos. Agitaron la mano a modo de despedida y gritaron "¡los llamaremos!", nada más.- eso me produjo una fuerte decepción.

No hubiera sido muy delicado de nuestra parte contarles a Jake y a Nessie nuestro encuentro con las Lesvrey estando el barrigudo taxista presente. De por si, el hombre, calvo y de unos 40 años, ya recelaba. No podíamos culparlo, conformando los cuatro un grupo tan raro, que además hablaba de cosas mas extrañas aún.

Nessie estaba ansiosa de oír la historia completa, pues en la recepción del hotel no habíamos podido darle mas que un llano "están de nuestro lado". Llegó a sugerir que le relatáramos lo sucedido en susurros muy bajos, pues ella también tenía sentidos bastantes buenos. Sin embargo, ni sus increíbles oídos medio vampíricos la habrían ayudado mucho, pues el taxi en el que íbamos se trataba de una unidad minúscula, en la que a duras penas cabíamos los cinco adultos, y las orejas del receloso taxista quedaban a poco mas de un palmo de mi boca.

Cuando salimos del taxi y me encontré de nuevo a la entrada principal del Aeropuerto de Belgrade experimenté una sensación de alivio. No creo que hubiera podido soportar ni cinco minutos más del incómodo silencio del que se había apoderado el taxi, ni de las recelosas miradas del taxista dirigidas a Edward y Jacob, o las de completo embeleso, dirigidas a Renesmee y a mi.

De nuevo acomodada en los brazos de Edward, me sentí por fin en casa.

Mmwwmmwwmmwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmwwmmw

**REVIEWS!!!!**

Sorry por la tardanza, pero estaba medio depre y me dije: no voy a escribir hasta que llegue un review!!!

Pero luego lo pensé mejor, y conclui que no puedo estar a expensas de los demás.

Sin embargo, tomé una decisión _**VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBRIR,**___pero solo si ni en este ni en el siguiente capitulo tengo un solo review.

Pero yo no dejo nada a medias, así que si no llega ningún mensajillo voy a acabar la historia en otro capitulo, bastante dramáticamente, en realidad.

Todo el choro se reduce en esto: **SI NO ME LLEGA UN SOLO REVIEW, LA HISTORIA SE ACABA EN TRES CAPITULOS**

Perdón! Lo siento, últimamente no stoy de buenas

Pese a todo:

Un besote!


	12. Nuevo México

Nota de la autora: las palabras escritas en _**cursiva y negrita**_en los diálogos de los personajes están en ESPAÑOL. Recordemos que el idioma original de nuestros amados personajes es el INGLÉS

Nota de la autora 2: Anne es Roxanne, y Maggie es Margaret

CAPITULO 12

Nuevo México

La verdad es que Nuevo México era algo muy nuevo. Me recordaba en algo a Phoenix, mas que nada por el calor abrasador. Aunque no me sentía acalorada, y por supuesto no sudaba, podía percibir muy bien el gran cambio en la temperatura, la presión y la humedad del aire.

Yo jamás había viajado aquí, de hecho no había estado tan al sur de mi propio país. Era irónico pensar que conocía Canadá, Escocia, Brasil, Italia, Australia, Francia y Alemania, pero nunca había visto un atardecer en Nuevo México, y a decir verdad, era un hermoso atardecer.

Habíamos tenido que recluirnos por mas de una hora en el aeropuerto, a la espera de que los rayos de sol fueran lo suficientemente apagados para que al salir no llamáramos la atención. Aunque, aún cuando el cielo se tornó rojo sangre, llamamos bastante la atención en la calle.

Observé con atención a los escasos transeúntes que pasaban a nuestro lado. Muchos tenían facciones marcadamente mexicanas, mezclados con rubios, aunque con la piel tostada por el sol. La que mas me llamo la atención fue una joven, de unos quince años, que era un clarísimo ejemplo de aquella mezcla entre yankees y mexicanos: tenia el pelo y la piel obscuros, sin embargo, poseía unos ojos asombrosamente verdes.

Me sentía inusualmente excitada. Quizá era por que por primera vez me iba comportar como un auténtico vampiro, moviéndome solo de noche. Al ver a un hombre acariciando un perro, recapacité sobre lo que había pensado, y corregí mi idea: _casi _un auténtico vampiro. Me alegré que mi castellano fuera ahora tan bueno como el de Edward. No era algo de lo que me sintiera muy orgullosa, pues una extraordinaria capacidad mental, no tener que dormir y vida ilimitada eran cosas que ayudaban bastante cuando se trataba de aprender español, francés, italiano y chino.

No sabíamos donde estaban ni Mary ni Randall, pero estábamos seguros de que no se encontraban en el continente americano; por lo que ahora habíamos ido a visitar a un nómada español, que estaba de visita en territorio texano y cuyos datos nos había facilitado Maggie. No sabia a ciencia cierta por que cuando Margaret nos comentó de aquel vampiro, dirigió a su hermana una elocuente mirada y ambas se rieron, pero creo que tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle tranquilamente, buscando el mesón en el que nos alojaríamos aquella noche, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-¿Cómo es que no conoces a todos esos vampiros? Las Lesvrey, y ahora el tal Salvador. Creí que todos los vampiros del mundo se conocían.- le dije a Edward, con curiosidad.

-La mayoría, sí, nos conocemos. Pero hay varios que andan de tan incógnito, que muy pocos los ven. Hay vampiros que no salen de su guarida mas que para cazar ¿sabes? Por eso nadie sabe de su existencia, los únicos que los ven son su presa, y claro, después de que conocen al vampiro, ya no están en condiciones para contarlo- hizo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza con gesto de desagrado-. Sin embargo- prosiguió-, a veces solo nos conocemos de nombre. Por ejemplo, yo una vez oí de Suzette, pero jamás la vi a ella o a sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué jamás lo mencionaste?

-No salió nunca el tema. Además- añadió cuando vio mi gesto de exasperación- no estaba seguro de que existiera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jacob, que había oído toda nuestra conversación discretamente.

A Edward, que seguramente sabia que Jake nos estaba escuchando, no le hizo mucha gracia que el metamorfo interviniera en nuestra conversación. Aún así respondió.

-Es algo irónico, en realidad, pero dentro del mundo vampírico también hay mitos. Nadie vio realmente a Suzette usar su don, y no sabemos quienes fueron los afectados por él, pero se hablaba mucho de ella. Al final, ella y su poder se convirtieron en una leyenda.

-Genial ¡mitos de un mito!- dijo Jake con algo de sarcasmo.

-Dentro de los metamorfos y los hombres lobo también hay leyendas. Y también son _sólo_ un mito – repliqué con mucha seriedad, y todos se rieron.

_**-¡Hola, bonitas!-**_ gritó un hombre de unos veinte años, dirigido a Nessie y a mi. Mi hija y yo estallamos en una carcajada, al ver la cara del pobre muchacho después de que Jacob y Edward, a la vez, le mostraron la más amenazadora de su amplio repertorio de expresiones intimidatorias.

-Vaya, pero que celosos son- les dijo Ness con afán de fastidiarlos un poco.

-Si Charlie estuviera aquí, diría que no soportan un poco de competencia. – reí al recordar la frase dicha hace ya tanto tiempo. A fuerza de arduas sesiones de forzar mi memoria, aun guardaba muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, y eso me complacía mucho.

Mi marido y mi yerno nos dirigieron una mirada de enfado. Mi _yerno_, repetí para mis adentros. Lo había pensado sin pensarlo. Me reí sola al ver lo retorcida que resultaba mi frase; los demás me miraron como si estuviese loca. Y quizá lo estaba, si mi subconsciente había aceptado a mi mejor amigo como yerno tan fácilmente. Sacudí la cabeza para que se fuera esa terrible idea de mi cabeza.

Llegamos a un establecimiento de apenas tres pisos, bastante destruido. Un cartelito de la entrada rezaba _**"La posadera".**_ El hotelucho tenía todo el aspecto de tener las habitaciones llenas de cucarachas.

_**-Espero que lo pasen bien-**_ nos dijo el recepcionista de la entrada al entregarnos una llave, muy sonriente. Había parecido muy aliviado al ver que hablábamos español, pues, sinceramente, su inglés era pésimo.

Al entrar en la pequeña habitación en el tercer piso, me dije que el famoso dicho de que "las apariencias engañan". El cuartito era diminuto, y amueblado sencillamente. Sin embargo estaba muy limpio, y me pareció mucho mas acogedor que el Hotel Majestic de Belgrade.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí?- le pregunté a Edward, mientras Nessie y Jake acomodaban sus cosas debajo de dos camas.

-Mas o menos una semana, o al menos eso dice Alice.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlo? ¿No sería mas fácil ir directamente a México y regresar cuando Salvador este aquí?

-El problema, amor, es que no estamos seguros de cuando regresará el.

.Pero, si Alice dijo…- protesté yo

-Sabes bien que las visiones de Alice no son definitivas. Además, no encontraremos aún a nadie en México. María, que es nuestra única conocida allí, no se dejará ver hasta una de las fiestas mas importantes del país, el 2 de noviembre.

-¡¿Noviembre?!- exclame- ¡Pero si para eso falta mes y medio!

Edward suspiró, y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Sin embargo, su tono fue algo pesaroso cuando finalmente habló:

-No tenemos mas remedio.- al ver su expresión, supe que había metido la pata, así que tratando de cambiar de tema le dije:

-Espero que convencer a María y a Salvador sea tan fácil como a las Lesvrey. No tenían mucho de salvajes ¿verdad?- pareció funcionar, por que volvió a sonreir traviesamente.

-Eso es porque tu las conociste de buen humor. Sé de buena fuente que Roxanne y Margaret pueden ser bastante agresivas. Compadezco a Allan, que tendrá que estar toda la eternidad entre ellas. Pero para ser sincero, yo tengo mas problemas que él, viviendo con cuatro vampiresas medio locas, una hija medio adolescente, medio humana y medio vampiro, y un chico medio lobo.

Me reí.

-Bueno, pues mi medio marido no va a tocar hoy a su esposa medio loca.- le amenacé. El adoptó expresión contrita y volví a reírme.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿no te parece raro que vivan tantos juntos? Ahora son sólo tres, pero con Suzette eran cuatro. Y además viven en una casa de verdad, no son nómadas.

-Tienes razón, es raro que tantos vivan juntos, sobre todo considerando que sus hábitos alimenticios son más… conservadores. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sean hermanas de sangre ayuda mucho, como con los Vulturi. Además, sí son nómadas, solo que es mas bien como si se mudaran cada año. Tienen varias casas alrededor del mundo.

-Pero realmente me sorprende que sigan cazando humanos. Son de lo más amables, inteligentes y civilizados.

-Ellas no solo cazan humanos.- declaró. Al ver mi expresión de sorpresa explicó-: se podría decir que son omnívoros. Alternan el consumo de la sangre humana con la animal.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me enfadó que se hubiera callado una información tan importante.

-La otra razón por la que no nos atacaron, es por que querían observarnos. Roxanne, su líder, es muy curiosa, y había oído de nosotros, sin embargo, no creía que fuera posible que se pudiera vivir solo de sangre animal. Ellos son muy piadosos cuando matan, y cazan sólo por que piensan que es la única manera de sobrevivir. Cuando Anne y Maggie vieron que existía otra manera de existir, se lo plantearon seriamente. No decidieron, al menos ese día, que hacer, pues se enfrentaba su moral y su respeto por la vida contra el placer de beber sangre humana. Por parte de Anne, hay otra razón para dudar también. Ella valora mucho su fuerza, y piensa que si cambia su dieta, ésta se verá disminuida.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste en ese momento? Podríamos habérselos aclarado allí mismo, y puede ser que ellos también se hicieran vegetarianos.

-Habrá tiempo de sobra, amor. Además, viendo como es el temperamento de Anne, no creo que hubiera servido de nada. Les daremos tiempo para pensarlo, y te prometo que el primero de diciembre hablaremos con ellas.

Gruñí. El primero de diciembre había sido el día en que habíamos acordado para reunir a todos los simpatizantes de nuestra causa, para prepararnos.

Me senté en una de las tres camas y Edward se acomodó a mi lado. Me rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza.

-Oye, y ¿no hay que enviarles a los Vulturi un desafío o algo así?

-Créeme, Bella, ellos solitos se darán cuenta de lo que pasa.


	13. Tercera llamada

CAPITULO 13

El rapto

Llevábamos exactamente dos semanas en Nuevo México cuando decidí que era hora de cuestionar a Edward hasta que soltara toda la sopa. Él había dicho: "una semana, mas o menos" cuando le había preguntado por el tiempo que permaneceríamos aqui. Después de que esa dichosa semana pasó, comencé a preguntarle el porqué de que siguiéramos allí. Él respondía con evasivas, mascullando cosas como "Alice dice que se retrasó" o "Seguramente se encontró con un imprevisto", pero nunca dijo nada en concreto.

Mi intuición (no se si femenina, vampírica, o una mezcla de ambas) me decía que él me estaba ocultando algo. Yo lo conocía muy bien, y el que me guardara secretos era algo muy alarmante. Quiza una parte era el que él siempre me contaba todo, pero la parte mas preocupante era que, seguramente, aquello que me ocultaba era muy malo. Aunque quizá yo me estuviera volviendo paranoica, cosa que era mas bien probable…

Descarté esa posibilidad y me acerqué a Edward, que estaba acostado con Renesmee. Cuando vi a mi hija durmiendo entre los brazos de mi marido, se me derritió el corazón. ¡Era tan buen padre! En realidad, era raro verlos así. No era como si no se demostraran su afecto, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de comprender por completo la delicada relación entre ellos. Pero todos estábamos seguros de que se adoraban apasionadamente. Sonaba bastante absurdo, pero a sus hermosísimas diecisiete primaveras, Edward era el perfecto padre de una muchachita de diez años, que aparentaba dieciocho. Para cualquiera ajeno a mi familia eso no hubiera tenido sentido, pero para mí todo esto era de lo más natural.

Vacilé en ir e interrogarlo. No me sentía capaz de arrebatarlo de aquella conmovedora escena. Pero entonces recordé aquella incomoda sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo que me invadía desde hace algunos días y me decidí. Hoy me iba enterar de toda la verdad aunque tuviera que arrancársela a la fuerza a Edward. Mejor que empezara a hablar de una vez, porque ya me estaba poniendo muy dramática.

-¿Edward? Quiero hablar contigo- Me esforcé para que Renesmee no se despertara con mi susurro, y funcionó a medias; pareció inquietarse un poco, pero rodó un poco y volvió a quedarse dormida, farfullando algo parecido a "imposible, es imposible". Me pregunto de quién habrá heredado la costumbre (a veces un poco penosa) de hablar dormida,

Edward y yo fuimos a sentarnos en la tercera cama, en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación. Me sentí un poco incómoda, pues un cuartucho de hotel a media noche no me parecía el lugar mas adecuado para expresar mis dudas mas acuciantes; además, quería estar completamente segura de que ni Nessie ni Jacob escucharan una palabra, si es que resultaba que el secreto era muy terrible. Y la paranoia volvía a hacer acto de presencia…

-¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?- sugerí. Él le echo una mirada con expresión preocupada a nuestra hija. Era extraño que fuera yo quien dijera eso, pues solía ser mas sobreprotectora con Renesmee que Edward… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, había un empate.

-No creo que les pase nada.- aseguré. El pareció tranquilizarse. Era increíble el poder de mis palabras con él.

-De acuerdo- accedió

Salimos a las afueras del hotel en penumbra, después de unas cuantas quejas del posadero, a quién no le había mucha gracia que lo despertáramos a mitad de la noche. Comenzamos a caminar por la acera, a una velocidad rápuda para un humano, y tranquila para un vampiro.

-A juzgar por la expresión que pusiste cuando te pedí que habláramos, creo que sabes lo que quiero saber-comencé

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y bien?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos cuando comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad es que Salvador llegó a Nuevo México hace unos seis días, mas o menos- al ver que iba a interrumpirlo, se apresuró a seguir-: No hemos ido a verlo por que Alice me contó sus visiones. Ella no pudo decirlo con claridad, pero sabia que aún no decidía entre las tres opciones que se le presentaban: unírsenos, apoyar a los Vulturi, o simplemente tratar de huir lejos de ambos bandos. Pero parece que se inclinaba mas por la posibilidad de unirse a Aro. Alice y yo decidimos que era mejor no visitarlo hasta que estuviera seguro, pues de lo contrario sería peligroso- esa explicación me aplacó, era muy propio de Edward extremar precauciones. Sin embargo, y no podía explicarlo, aun sentía un nudo en la garganta… Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar nada mas, sonó una musiquita extraña. Tardé la mitad en un segundo en comprender que se trataba de mi móvil. La tecnología nunca había sido mi fuerte.

-¿Hola?- contesté. Solté un respingo cuando fue Jasper el que me contestó por el otro lado.

-Hola, Bella. No te preocupes, solamente queríamos avisarles algo sobre una visión que tuvo Alice sobre su vampiro. Parece aceptará que lo visiten, y no los atacará, si van en son de paz.

-Gracias, Jasper. Pero ¿Por qué no telefoneó Alice?

-Digamos que está muy ocupada torturando a Emmett.

-¿Qué fue…?

-Larga historia. Pero te aseguro que Alice o Emmett te la contarán, será inolvidable para ambos.- Me rei. Edward me extendió la mano.

-Edward quiere hablar contigo. Adios, Jasper, saluda a todos de mi parte.- Edward tomó mi celular negro.

-Hola, Jasper. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, hemos hecho algunos progresos. Tenemos a dos coreanos de nuestro lado: Hiroko y Shao. Aunque fue bastante vergonzoso, porque a Emmett le parecieron muy graciosos, porque nunca había visto vampiros orientales, y se echó a reir en su cara. Son bastante amables, pero no tienen ningún don. Justo ahora estamos en Kazajstán. A Rose le fastidia el paisaje. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-Bastante bien, en realidad. Tenemos a dos vampiresas y a un vampiro, con dones muy impresionantes. Me parece que Alice va tener por fin alguien con quien hablar de su don.

-Me alegro mucho, ¿saben algo de Carlisle, Tanya, Zafrina y los demás?

-Sólo sabemos que Carlisle tiene a una segura. Francesa, una tal Amelié y que ahora están en Irlanda. De Tanya solo sabemos que está en Marruecos. Y bueno, no es como si Zafrina quisiera llevar un teléfono celular al corazón de la selva. ¿Ustedes saben algo mas?

-Sí, que Benjamín tiene a otra, a una española, que se llama Amara, creo que tiene un don. Y Kate tiene a un egipcio. No sé su nombre.

-De acuerdo, los llamaremos si tenemos mas novedades. Nos veremos el primero de diciembre, espero.

-Adiós, chicos. Saluden a mi sobrina… y al cachorro también.- Aún me sorprendía la renuencia que tenían los Cullen a veces a demostrar lo mucho que apreciaban a Jacob. La verdad es que diez años de pasar seis de cada siete días a la semana no había sido en vano para Jake. Por mucho que ambas partes perjuraran que eran enemigos y que olían fatal, era claro que tenían una amistad bastante sólida. Excepto tal vez con Rosalie. Todos estábamos seguros de que no se odiaban, o al menos no tanto como al principio, pero ellos, queriendo contradecirnos, nunca se cansaban de fastidiarse mutuamente. Era impresionante los niveles que había alcanzado Jake en su repertorio de chistes sobre rubias, lo que llevó a la familia a considerar varias veces si los sacaba de algún libro, del internet o eran de su propia invención; cuando se cansaba de los chistes de blondas, pasaba con las bromas sobre vampiros. Y Rose, fiera como era, no se quedaba nada atrás. Todos admirábamos el valor de Jake, por que no cualquiera es capaz de soportar la expresión mas aterradora de Rosalie sin dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno- le dije alegremente a Edward- esto eleva nuestros números.

-Sí, solo espero que se eleven aún mas. Creo que…

Pero no llegue a saber que era lo que creía Edward porque nos interrumpió un segundo timbrazo, esta vez de su teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Edward. – dijo Alice desde la otra línea.- No se preocupen, no pasa nada malo. Jazz me contó las novedades. Pero les tengo noticias sobre su vampiro. No estoy completamente segura, pero me parece que por fin se decidió; va a ir a verlos esta noche, porque quiere hablarles. Pero primero va a observarlos un rato. Puedo decirles que es de noche, y que hay un bar cerca, con las luces prendidas.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Alice. Hablaremos pronto. Bella te envía saludos- Añadió, después de que le hice una seña.

-Abraza a mi hermanita y a mis sobrinos de mi parte. Los quiero, chicos.

Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano. Íbamos sonrientes, y nos sentíamos mas ligeros, o al menos yo me sentía así, porque opinaba que al fin y al cabo, las cosas ya no pintaban tan mal.

Nos fuimos alejando, medio inconscientemente, del hotel. Cada vez era más tarde, o más temprano, según por donde se viera. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana. No podríamos prolongar nuestro paseo mucho mas, porque amanecería en dos horas, y Jake y Nessie despertarían en tres.

Llegamos a un parquecito, con una fuente pequeña, y nos sentamos en una banca. Mientras Edward me abrazaba y besaba, pensaba en los próximos planes. Había que estar atentos de los movimientos de Salvador, y de su próxima visita. Además, tendríamos que salir pronto de caza, pues hacía mas de dos semanas que no nos alimentábamos. Trate de recordar si sabía que tipo de fauna había en Nuevo México…

Un tercer telefonazo corto el hilo de mis pensamientos, de nuevo del teléfono de mi esposo. La voz histérica con la que habló Alice, me dejo inmóvil:

-¡Corran, Edward! Tienen que apresurarse. Su vampiro está en el hotel. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué… ¡Corran! Nessie y Jake están en peligro.

No entendí la mitad de las palabras, mi cerebro se había paralizado en cuanto escuché "en el hotel". Como queriendo compensar esa falla, los músculos de mi cuerpo reaccionaron de inmediato. No puedo explicar como, pero en menos de la décima parte de un segundo, me hallaba corriendo, arrastrando a Edward de la mano. El me cargó y corrió aún mas rápido, porque pasado el primer año de tetánica fuerza neófita, me había ido volviendo un poco mas lenta.

En algún momento de la carrera recuperé la razón. Bueno, algo así, porque era incapaz de ver las cosas lógicamente. Solo podía sentir miedo. Y de pronto apareció la ironía. Alice nos había alertado en la tercera llamada ¿estaba a punto de empezar el drama de mi vida?

No puedo precisar cuanto tiempo corrimos. Probablemente no fueron mas de cinco minutos, pero a mi me parecieron horas; años, quizá.

Sentí una ligerísima punzada de alivio cuando vislumbré la fachada del mesón. Trepamos hasta nuestro piso, porque era mas rápido que enfrentarnos a la pereza del posadero. Cuando llegué a la habitación, me quedé helada. Y no fue la habitación medio destrozada lo que me dejó así, si no la expresión de Renesmee. No hay palabras para describirla. Aún tenía una mano extendida hacia a la ventana, en ademán anhelante. Solo pudo murmurar:

-Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron.

Sentí el efluvio de varios vampiros desconocidos. Dos o tres, no lo sabía con seguridad.

-¡No!

Seguí el efluvio, saltando por la ventana, corriendo tan solo unos tres kilómetros, donde el aroma desaparecía gradualmente. Me preparaba para seguir corriendo, para seguir buscando, cuando una mano me detuvo.

-Bella- murmuró él

No, Edward, no.

-Es demasiado tarde.

Sus palabras sonaron rimbombantes en mi cabeza. _Demasiado tarde._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A mi nueva madrina, Nessie Cullen Potter, le entrego a Amara. Además, le voy a dar el don que a mi mas me gusta.

A todos ustedes:

Inmans

chiva-muse

taly cullen

Arwen Cullen

-Roseny Volturi-

Anghy Hale

lkdv94

Arwen Cullen

tachita

missju

chibi-imagica

maryna whitlock

laeles

Ozhiiitah

Les digo MIL GRACIAS!!!!

Me encantaría hablar con alguno de ustedes, para platicar sobre mis planes para la historia, para que me dieran su opinión y sus sugerencias.

No tengan miedo de pedir. Si quieren algo en la historia, díganlo y trataré de cumplirles

**REVIEWS!!!**


	14. Culpa y lágrimas

Nota de la autora: ERRORSOTE!!!! El capitulo anterior se llama TERCERA LLAMADA. Ya se k dice "El rapto", pero se llama así. Perdon!!!

CAPITULO 14

Culpa y lágrimas

Inmensa y mas que justificablemente culpable. Eso describía muy bien como me sentía en estos momentos.

No dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza que si se habían llevado a Jacob, a mi mejor amigo, a mi futuro yerno, a una de las partes mas importantes de mi vida, era por _mi_ culpa. Había sido yo la que había sugerido dar el condenado paseo, había sido yo la que, en su egoísta curiosidad, había dejado al azar la protección de Jake y de Nessie. Era por mi culpa, y solo por mi culpa, que había una cama vacía en el hotel de Nuevo México. No importaban todas las veces que Edward intentara consolarme, un día echándose la culpa él, otro asegurándome que nada malo le pasaría a mi amigo. Y si le pasaba algo… no podía siquiera ni pensarlo, era simplemente inconcebible.

Y luego estaba Nessie. Intenté consolarla, no una vez, si no cientos, con los mismos escasos resultados que cuando Edward trataba de tranquilizarme a mi. Pero ¿Qué puedes decirle a tu hija para consolarla cuando pierde al amor de su vida por tu culpa? Su estado, aunque no podía asegurarlo, dado que yo no podía ser muy objetiva, me recordaba a mí, cuando Edward me dejó hace muchos años. Pero eran solo sus expresiones, sus respuestas, su mirada vacía. Era imposible decir si su dolor era igual de intenso que el mío de hace ya tanto tiempo, pero yo estaba segura de que era diferente.

Diferente porque a mi me había dolido porque creía que había dejado de quererme, y Nessie estaba segura de que Jake la amaba mas que a su propia vida. Distinto porque yo tenia la certeza de que Edward estaba bien, e imaginaba que incluso contento, mientras Renesmee temía por Jacob, pensando lo mal que la estaría pasando, cómo lo estarían torturando, porque se lo habían llevado, y al final, se preguntaba, si lo vería abrir de nuevo esos lindos ojos negros.

No sabia si era peor, pero era evidente que era muy, muy malo.

No lo demostraba, al menos no en nuestra presencia, pero yo sabia que se estaba desmoronando en minúsculos cachitos por dentro. Yo conocía demasiado bien esa sensación. Por las noches gemía, y a veces se despertaba entre sollozos. Murmuraba, entre sueños, "¡No le hagan daño! ¡No lo lastimen!".

No puedo asegurar si Renesmee me consideraba culpable de algún modo, porque ella jamás lo diría en voz alta, y Edward nunca me lo confesaría si así fuera.

El tiempo que permanecimos en Nuevo México se me hizo eterno, siendo escasos dos días. Se había tomado la decisión de hacer una reunión urgente en la casa grande de Olympic, para coordinar nuestro siguiente movimiento. No iba ir solo la familia y amigos mas allegados, si no también los vampiros que habíamos ido reclutando. Habíamos permanecido mas tiempo allí para poder organizar todo, y ver si podíamos contactar con Salvador, pues ni Alice, ni Edward ni Renesmee estaban seguros de si había participado en la conspiración.

Todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor lo veía de diferentes perspectivas. A veces era vagamente consciente de lo que me decían, de los planes; y en otras ocasiones cada frase se agudizaba, como si me la gritaran al oído, producto de la inmensa culpa que me embargaba.

Mientras estábamos sentados en la banqueta, en la salida del hotelito, Edward me susurró:

-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, pero no puedo decirlo enfrente de Nessie.

Respondió a mi mirada inquisitiva;

.Ella ya sabe de esto, de hecho, yo lo sé porque lo vi en su mente. Lo que quise decir es que no puedo "repetirlo" enfrente de ella, porque no lo soportaría. También se siente muy culpable.

Sin darle mucha importancia al "también", aunque, según yo, Edward pensaba que me encontraba mejor, le pregunté sorprendida:

-¿Culpable? ¿Ella? ¿Y por que habría de sentirse culpable?

-Porque los vampiros en realidad no venían por Jacob, si no por ella- no debería haberme conmocionado tanto con esa declaración, pues tenía bastante sentido- Ése era el plan original, pero Jake hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y se necesitaron de cuatro vampiros para apenas reducirlo- ¿cuatro? Uhmm, mi olfato me había fallado- Pero consiguió su objetivo, y no hicieron daño a Nessie. Jamás, aunque viva eternamente, podré saldar mi deuda con Jacob. Le debo innumerables veces la vida de lo que más amo.- añadió solemnemente y me acarició la mejilla.

Baje la mirada. De verdad que a veces deseaba tanto se capaz de llorar. Antes no lo había valorado, sino que me había parecido un hábito humillante y una clara muestra de debilidad. ¡Que no daría yo por poder desahogarme aunque sea un poco de esa manera! ¡Como deseaba que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y arrastraran con ellas una parte de la culpa!... Pero no, era imposible, lo único que podía hacer era bajar la mirada, en un pobre intento de que Edward no notara mi dolor.

Yo, al principio de mi eternidad, había pensado que la imposibilidad de llorar seria una ventaja, para proteger a Edward. Y, como no, al final había resultado mas un problema que una ventaja.

Pero nada de eso tenia mucha importancia justo ahora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Para eso es la junta- respondió, repentinamente muy escueto.

Lo miré. Parecía nervioso, y evitaba el contacto visual directo

-Tu tienes una idea, tienes un plan- le acusé- Y no quieres decírmelo.

-Sí- admitió- tengo un plan, pero no puedo decírtelo porque carece de argumentos y estructura. Es más una alocada idea que un plan. Debemos hablar con la familia, porque esta debe ser una decisión en conjunto.

Decidí que no iba a servir de nada el que le insistiera, porque si no quería decírmelo, no iba a abrir el pico. Ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentirme enfadada.

-¿Van a llegar todos al mismo tiempo?

-Más o menos. Unas tres horas de diferencia, cuando mucho. Nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en llegar a casa.

Mi visión periférica advirtió que Renesmee se acercaba a nosotros, con aquel paso desgarbado que usaba últimamente, por lo que di por concluida la conversación, al menos de momento.

-Terminé de empacar- nos dijo con voz cascada, que quería parecer displicente.

-Bien, el taxi vendrá en unos minutos.

Ella asintió y se sentó a nuestro lado. Me parecía que ella lo afrontaba mejor que yo en mi momento, porque a pesar de su dolor, aun había una diminuta chispa de vida en sus ojos; tal vez de esperanza, tal vez de rabia o quizá de locura.

El taxi llego, después de unos cinco minutos de incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. El viaje hacia al aeropuerto resultó aun mas tedioso que aquél, que parecía habíamos realizado hace siglos, en el que el conductor se había portado tan receloso. El hombre que ahora iba frente al volante parecía encontrarse a sus anchas, y estaba de lo más platicador. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con aquél extraño, pero fue imposible cortarlo por lo sano, por lo que el entusiasta taxista charló todo el camino con Edward, que era demasiado educado para ignorarlo. Yo me limité a sonreír en algunas ocasiones: Renesmee tenia la vista en el cristal, sin ver nada.

Ahora habíamos apartado lugares de clase turista, porque había tres asientos juntos, y ni Edward ni yo queríamos que alguno se fuera solo en una fila. A Nessie le hicimos creer que era porque los de primera clase estaban agotados; pareció sospechar que había algo más, pero al final decidió que no le importaba.

El vuelo de regreso a casa fue muy extraño, porque a veces, media hora parecía un minuto, y otras, un minuto se me antojaba eterno. Mis cambiantes percepciones del tiempo se debían, mas que nada, a que alternaba el estar torturándome mentalmente, y el intentar ya no hacerlo.

Comprendí que en mi fuero interno deseaba una acogida mas familiar, cuando me llevé una fuerte decepción al ver que en el desierto aeropuerto de Seattle solo nos esperaban un detector de metales, un ceñudo guardia de seguridad y una lejana planta.

Caminamos desde Seattle a Forks, porque eran las siete de la noche, mas o menos, y ninguno tenia ánimos para aguantar otro viajecito en taxi.

Tomamos el camino que daba al bosque colindante a mi casa de Forks, porque yo quería ver a Charlie. No podía hablarle, por supuesto, porque hasta donde él sabia, estábamos de viaje en México, y no llegaríamos hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, aproximadamente. Y, de todas maneras, aunque dijéramos que habíamos querido regresar antes, ¿qué diría cuando nos viera regresar sin Jacob?

Traté de alejar aquél pensamiento de mi mente, y casi lo conseguí cuando se presentó una tierna escena ante mis ojos: Charlie y Sue estaban acomodados en el destartalado sillón de la salita, viendo una película que distinguí como del tipo que le gustaban a Edward; Sue le agitó la escasa y canosa cabellera a mi padre, y éste, en respuesta, le dio un suave empujón y le besó en la mejilla . Agradecí a mi vista vampírica, porque de otro modo no habría podido contemplar ese bello espectáculo… Pero, ¡que raro era ver a Charlie demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos!

Supuse que Sue había sacado de él lo que tenia mas guardado, como Edward de mi.

Al vislumbrar el umbral de la casa blanca, sentí un ligerísimo aflojamiento en el pesado nudo en la garganta. ¡Por fin haríamos un plan de acción, por fin vería a mi familia!

Pero cualquier alivio desapareció, y el nudo se apretó aun mas, cuando recordè la razón por la que habría un asiento vacío en la próxima junta.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**PD: Reviews please!!!!!**

**PD2: Ya les pedí Reviews???**


	15. De vuelta a casa

CAPITULO 15

De vuelta a casa

¡Qué extraña y vacía se me antojaba la casa en este momento! Se veía tan grande, tan imponente, tan tétrica, faltando toda la familia, faltando Jacob…

Probablemente era solo sugestión, considerando que no me hallaba sola, si no en compañía de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, o bueno, de mi existencia. Pero era innegable que el absoluto silencio que reinaba en la casa asustaba.

_Estas exagerando _me dije,_ pronto veras a todos._

_O a casi todos_, rectificó una molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza e un vano intento de alejarla: vano, porque siguió haciendo comentarios mordaces, aunque bajó su volumen.

Giré mi cabeza por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado a la casa para ver a mis acompañantes. Ambos tenían una expresión semejante a la mía hace un segundo; Edward, al notar mi escrutinio, recompuso su semblante, y me dirigió una leve sonrisa, como si quisiera animarme. Renesmee tenia la mirada perdida. Como siempre.

La verdad es que esa escasa hora y media se me hizo eterna. Estuve rondando como un león enjaulado, sin saber que hacer. No podía limpiar, pues la casa estaba inmaculada; no podía salir, porque no hubiera aguantado la ansiedad de pensar que tal vez mi familia ya hubiera regresado; no podía ir a la cabaña, porque no hubiera soportado estar sola, y tampoco quería pedirle a Edward que me acompañara. Así que, resignadamente, resolví revolotear por la casa en busca de alguna ocupación interesante, para por fin terminar frente a una de las laptops de la casa.

Me pregunte que buscar. No se me ocurría nada, así que decidí visitar aquel viejo sitio: "Vampiros de la A a la Z". Descubrí que había sido borrada, pero el buscador me envió a otro portal: "Bestias de la noche". Comencé a ver la nueva página, sin mucho entusiasmo. Tenia varias entradas, y un fondo que recordaba al interior de un siniestro bosque por la noche. Vi las entradas con mas detenimiento. Vampiros; hombres lobo; brujas; duendes, elfos y hadas. Cliquee en vampiros, pero el link no abrió; frustrada, probé con el cuadrito que decía "Hombres lobo". ¡Pero que rápido era el internet en estos tiempos! En menos de un segundo, el portal estaba completo. Mostraba un lobo gris aullándole a la luna, con expresión lastimera y aterradora al mismo tiempo. Su aspecto trajo a mi memoria dos recuerdos humanos: el primero, aquel folleto de vivo color amarillo que había visto una vez en la tienda de los Newton; el segundo, la forma que Leah tenia hace unos años cuando era mas flacucha y baja que ahora. Ver ese dibujo me hizo pensar en como estaría la manada de Jacob ahora, y también la de Sam. Ninguna de las dos estaba enterada de lo sucedido; cuando lo secuestraron, Jake no pudo transformarse, pues temía herir a Nessie, que estaba detrás de su espalda; aunque, de todas maneras estaban demasiado lejos como para los lobos pudieran oírse entre sí.

Todo esto lo sabíamos por Nessie, pero no salido de sus labios, si no directamente de su memoria.

Yo no había tenido el valor (ni lo tendría, seguramente) para decírselos personalmente. Edward no había juzgado prudente comunicarles tan grave noticia telefónicamente, como yo había sugerido. Tenía que admitir que mi esposo tenía razón, por poco que me gustase. La idea de pararme frente a Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry, y decirles suavemente: "Bueno, parece que a Jacob lo raptaron un par de sádicos y malvados vampiros por mi culpa", hacia que temblara de la cabeza a los pies.

Mire de nuevo el foro de la pantalla. Éste también tenia mas entradas y las leí rápidamente. Me quedé helada al ver uno de los recuadros centrales, que rezaba: "Formas de matar a un hombre lobo". Cerré a toda prisa la ventana, enfadada conmigo misma. Se suponía que este era un método para bajar mi ansiedad, y había fracasado estrepitosamente. No solo no había funcionado, si no que le había echado mas leña al fuego de mi turbación.

Bajé, vencida y enfurruñada, bufando. Pero mi expresión de enojó se desvaneció repentinamente, cuando divisé cuatro sombras en el bosque, a través de las paredes de cristal.

-¡Alice!- grité, emocionadísima. Era imposible no reconocer a esa diminuta figura, corriendo graciosamente, incluso aunque no tuviera una vista tan buena. Iba al final del grupo, y por eso era la que mejor se diferenciaba. A la cabeza de la marcha podía ver la gigantesca forma de Emmett, aparentemente a la misma altura que Jasper. Un poco atrás iba la hermosa figura de Rose, que distinguí por su largo cabello azotado por el aire; incluso a esta distancia, era posible observar los destellos que la luz de la luna arrancaba a su melena.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, sobresaltando a Edward y a Nessie, que aguardaban tranquilamente junto a la puerta principal. Pero yo no tenia paciencia para esperar a que llegaran hasta la casa. Yo necesitaba verlos _ahora_. Pase al lado de mi marido y mi hija, y los vi de frente, estaban a menos de dos kilómetros, y seguramente llegarían a donde yo estaba dentro de unos cinco segundos. Sin importar nada, corrí, deseosa de apresurar el tan ansiado encuentro. Después de tres segundos, me encontraba en medio de un abrazo de oso, entre los brazos de Emmett. Si no fuera porque ya no necesitaba respirar, ese abrazo seguramente me habría asfixiado.

-Vamos, vamos, Emmett, todos queremos abrazar a la loca de la familia- de no ser por lo mucho que había extrañado a Alice, probablemente le habría sacado la lengua, con toda la madurez reunida en veintinueve años.

Me vi envuelta en un abrazo de dos pares de brazos femeninos, mas ligero y menos asfixiante que el de Emmett, pero igual de entusiasta.

Incluso Jasper me abrazó, un poco menos efusivamente, claro. Eso me sorprendió, pues él solía ser muy serio y reservado, a pesar de los años que llevábamos de conocernos. Solo con Alice liberaba todos sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué mi hermano y mi sobrina no han salido a recibirnos?- preguntó Alice, aun con la sonrisa escrita en su voz, mientras caminábamos a paso mas tranquilo en dirección a la casa.

-No creyeron que fuera necesario- expliqué, algo avergonzada, pues ahora era claro que había exagerado.

Los otros simplemente se rieron. Estaban de un humor excelente.

-¿Cuándo llegaran los demás?- pregunté

- Carlisle, Esme, Benjamín y Tia , dentro de de media hora- informó rápidamente Alice, muy segura de si misma- Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garret y Eleazar, en dos horas. Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, dentro de cinco días.

-¿Tanto?- pregunté, sorprendida. Cinco días parecían demasiado para mi.

- No hubo forma de comunicarse con ellas, pero tendrán un mal presentimiento, y vendrán.

-¿Y sus otros vampiros?

- Hiroko y Shao llegan mañana. Taslim llegara en unas cuatro horas.

-Encontramos a Taslim en Bangladesh.- dijo Jasper al ver mi mirada inquisitiva, puesto que nunca habían mencionado a esa vampira.

-¿Y los suyos?- me preguntó Rosalie, justo en el momento en que llegábamos a la entrada de la casa.

-Se llaman Margaret, Roxanne y Allan, y llegan mañana también.- le respondí, aunque dudo que me oyera, pues Rosalie se había abalanzado a abrazar a Renesmee en cuanto la vio.

Todos en la casa amaban muchísimo a Nessie, pero Rosalie era mas parecida a una fanática religiosa que a una tia cuando se trataba de mi hija. Siempre le cumplía todos sus deseos, aunque a veces fueran un poco absurdos, y nunca, al menos en diez años, la había oído levantarle la voz, o reprenderla de alguna forma.

Siguieron los cariñosos saludos por parte de todos, aunque un poco aguados, porque Nessie no pudo mas que forzar una pequeña sonrisa, que mas bien parecía una mueca. Queriendo salir en su rescate, le sugerí que fuera a tomar una siesta en la cabaña, y que mañana la despertaría temprano para que viera a todos. Asintió con la cabeza, a Edward y a mi nos besó, y a los demás les deseó buenas noches,

Ni siquiera pude ponerme muy triste. Tal vez fuera egoísta, pero estaba tan feliz de tener a mis hermanos en casa, y de saber que pronto haríamos un plan de acción, que no tenía ánimo para deprimirme mas de la cuenta.

En la siguiente media hora, todos nos pusimos al día a los sucesos ocurridos. No hablamos de Jacob, aunque Emmett había preguntado que había pasado exactamente; Alice le cortó, alegando que sería mejor dejar esa narración para cuando estuviera reunida toda la familia, aunque estoy segura de que fue mas bien por la elocuente mirada que le lanzó Edward.

Fingí no haberla visto, y continué describiéndoles los impresionantes dones de las Lesvrey, así como su historia.

Todos se mostraron sobrecogidos al pensar en habilidades tan tremendas, y se mostraron de acuerdo en que nos serían de mucha utilidad.

En ese tiempo me enteré de que la tal Taslim, la bangladeshí, tenía un don muy raro. Se supone que podía ver el alma gemela de cada persona.

-Fue una famosísima casamentera cuando era humana, hace mas de cien años, ahora vemos por qué.- explicó Alice- y- agregó con fingida indiferencia- asegura que Jasper y yo somos el uno para el otro.

Sentí curiosidad por su (vaya, admitámoslo) cursi don. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward era mi otra mitad, pero deseaba que alguien mas lo afirmara indiscutiblemente.

-Bueno, en realidad su don no será muy útil en batalla- comentó Rose- pero sí es muy interesante, Además, una vampiresa madura nunca sobra.

Sentí curiosidad por su (vaya, admitámoslo) cursi don. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward era mi otra mitad, pero deseaba que alguien mas lo afirmara indiscutiblemente.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó de pronto Alice- vendrán mas de la cuenta. Carlisle viene con otros diez vampiros.

Di un respingo de emoción cuando oímos una voces fuera de la casa, y mas tarde, una tímida llamada.


	16. Visitas inesperadas y no tan inesperadas

CAPITULO 16

Visitas inesperadas y no tan inesperadas

Claro que no podían ser Carlisle y sus vampiros, ahora que lo pensaba. Alice lo había visto hace un segundo, y probablemente no llegarían hasta mañana por la mañana, así que nuestro visitante debía ser alguien mas…

Se me vino el alma a los pies en cuanto reconocí las voces, y pude escuchar un trazo de la conversación que mantenían:

-Vamos, Leah, te dije que no pasaba nada. Lo verás, y verás que está todo muy bien.

Era la agradable y ronca voz de Seth Clearwater. Sentí como si el lobito de madera que me colgaba de la pulsera en la mano izquierda pesara cinco toneladas mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Noté la mirada de todos clavada en mi espalda mientras caminaba.

En el momento en que puse una mano en la perilla, sentí a Edward a mi lado. Le dirigí una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Estaban muy aseados, mas de lo que los había visto en los últimos seis meses. Me dio la impresión de que querían estar muy presentables para dar la bienvenida a su alfa. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cuándo regresaron?- saludó afablemente Seth.

-Hace muy poco Seth, no tiene ni dos horas.

-¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto? No los esperábamos hasta dentro de dos semanas, al menos- pregunto Quil

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Leah se apresuró a preguntarme, específicamente a mi, con mirada recelosa:

-¿Dónde está Jacob?

Ésa sí que era una buena pregunta.

Una vez más nos vimos librados de contestar inmediatamente, pues se acercaba una enorme tropa de vampiros.

Eran diez, tal como había predicho Alice, los que iban siguiendo a Carlisle, Esme, Tia y Benjamín. Pude ver que había tres rubios; una chica y un hombre de pelo negro; una pelirroja; dos muchachos y una chica con pelo en distintas tonalidades de café y otro hombre al que no pude verle la cara, pues llevaba una capucha.

Me sentí sobrecogida.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, sin saber que decir, a la espera de que la impresionante procesión llegara a la puerta.

Sentí como a nuestras espaldas se acercaba el resto de la familia.

-¡Ya llegaron!- exclamó emocionadísimo Emmett

-Creo que ya todos lo notamos, Em.- se burló Jasper, provocando la risa de todos. Incluso Leah esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Renesmee tenia algo de brillo en los ojos.

Todos salimos, porque no habríamos cabido en la entrada.

-Bueno, no era la bienvenida que esperábamos, pero es realmente buena- comentó sonriendo Esme, cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de nosotros. Al principio nadie entendió su comentario, pero luego caímos en la cuenta de que todos los estábamos observando con la boca abierta. La cerramos rápidamente y reímos con ganas.

Esme me abrazó primero a mi, muy efusivamente, para seguir con Edward y mis hermanos. Saltaba a la vista que nos había extrañado muchísimo.

-Bueno, chicos, no es de buena educación tener fuera a los invitados- nos reprendió Esme, mirando en dirección a el imponente grupo de vampiros.

Todos, licántropos y vampiros, nos apartamos para dejarle paso a nuestros visitantes. Mientras pasaban a mi lado, pude observarlos mejor. La muchacha de pelo castaña era la más hermosa del grupo. Su belleza, aunque fueran muy distintas, solo tenia comparación con la de Rose.

El hombre de la capucha, paso a mi lado, también, con gesto siniestro. Pude ver que tenía facciones cuadradas y duras, a pesar de ser muy guapo. Tenía el pelo rojo, al igual que la otra chica. Pensé que eran hermanos.

La sala de la casa resultaba un poco asfixiante, con dieciocho vampiros y cuatro licántropos (con una expresión de gran incomodidad) en ella.

-Las presentaciones antes que nada- dijo Carlisle, hablando por primera vez- Ellas- señaló a las dos vampiras rubias- son Amelié e Inna. Ellos- indicó a los de pelo castaño- son Aileen, Louis e Ethan. Por allá están- los pelirrojos- Zara y su hermano Colin. Los que están junto a Alice- eran los dos morenos- son Amara y Carlo. Y aquí, a mi lado- el otro rubio-, está Emmil.

Con cada nombre que Carlisle iba mencionando, todos dábamos una cabezada en dirección al vampiro correspondiente.

-Esta es mi familia:- continuó Carlisle- Jasper y Alice; Emmett y Rosalie; Isabella y Edward- que raro, Carlisle nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo- Y Renesmee…- miró alrededor, buscándola con la mirada.

-Fue a dormir un rato- explicó Edward

-Bueno, la verán luego, Y ellos- les tocaba su turno a los lobos- son Leah, su hermano Seth, Quil y Embry.

Mas cabezadas a modo de saludo.

-Todos saben porque estamos aquí- comenzó Edward, repentinamente muy serio- pero supongo que se preguntarán por qué tuvimos que reunirnos aquí tan pronto.

Nadie abrió la boca.

-Los Vulturi (porque a toda seguridad que fueron ellos) dieron el primer paso en la pelea. Secuestraron a uno de los nuestros. Se llevaron a Jacob Black.- Leah soltó un jadeo, y me miró directamente a mi. El resto de los licántropos seguían mirando a Edward- Podemos saber a ciencia cierta que ese no era su objetivo, si no que querían llevarse a mi hija. Vinimos aquí porque necesitamos decidir que vamos a hacer.

-¿Y donde estaban ustedes? ¿Qué estaban haciendo mientras se llevaban a Jacob?

Ésa era precisamente la pregunta que mas deseaba no llegara a formularse.

-Eso no importa ahora, Leah- le cortó Alice – El punto es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto.

Leah le dirigió una mirada envenenada, y supe que no iba dejar de insistir hasta enterarse de la historia completa, pero que se iba a callar por el momento.

-Pero, ¿por qué hicieron eso? ¿De que les sirve Jacob?- preguntó sorprendido Quil. Al parecer, no comprendía cual era el atractivo que los Vulturi veían en mantener como rehén a su alfa.

-Fue un aviso, una advertencia.- le contesté- Querían que supiéramos lo que podían hacer si seguíamos con nuestro plan,

-Yo creo que mas bien se trata de que planean algo así como un trueque- discrepó Alice- Nosotros dejamos de intentar combatirlos y ellos nos regresan a Jacob.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, al escuchar como Alice hablaba de Jacob como un posible objeto intercambiable.

-¿Tú _crees_?- preguntó con escepticismo Edward. Tardé medio segundo en comprender a que se refería con esa frase.

Alice jamás decía _creo_. Al menos no sin hacer una mueca. Y cuando sus visiones no eran claras, era porque las decisiones de las personas no eran firmes. Alice no había visto lo que iba a pasar cuando se llevaron a Jacob hasta dos minutos antes de que pasara. Y estaba segura de que esa decisión se había tomado al menos horas antes.

-¿Te están bloqueando, Alice?- pregunté, asustada. Me imaginé nuestras posibilidades si Alice se quedaba ciega…

-No lo sé, Bella- parecía muy angustiada- Me parece que es otro escudo. Pero es diferente a ti, porque después de todo, pude ver lo que iba a pasar, pero hasta muy tarde. No comprendo como funciona…

-¿Qué _vampigo_ es? Yo puedo saber como es su don.- dijo de pronto Gabrielle. Me sorprendió el marcado acento francés, porque, en su mayoría, los vampiros perdían el tonillo de su lugar de origen, después de unos años. Supuse que apenas y había salido de Francia.

Al ver que la audiencia no comprendía, la otra rubia francesa, Amelié, nos explicó:

-Esa es la habilidad especial de Gabrielle_; _puede saber todo sobre los dones de los vampiros: en que consisten, su poder, sus limitaciones…

-Si saben algo _sobgue _él, su físico, su _nombgue,_ cualquier cosa, puedo decirles como es su don.

Iba a contestarle que no tenía idea de nada de eso, pero Alice se nos adelantó.

-No pude ver su rostro, pero tiene pelo muy corto, café, y uno de sus compañeros la llamó "Elle", pero creo que era un diminutivo.

Nadie le pregunto como sabia eso porque teníamos la vista fija en Amelié, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se masajeaba las sienes.

-Mabelle, Volterra, cerca del castillo- informó, dirigiéndose a Gabrielle.

-Oh, si, ya la veo. Mabelle. Escudo limitado a bloquear un solo don por turno. Fuerte, impenetrable. Funciona a enormes distancias, cualquier tipo de don, físico, mental…

Todos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos del extrañísimo acontecimiento que acabábamos de presenciar.

-Mi don es que puedo saber donde están todos los vampiros del mundo- nos explicó Amelié con una sonrisa.

-Encontramos a Amelié primero que a todos. Gracias a ella pudimos encontrar a los demás.- añadió con gratitud Tia.

-Entonces ella te estaba bloqueando a ti primero, Alice. Pero como mas tarde pudiste verlo todo, supongo que tuvo que bloquear a alguien mas…- conjeturó Edward.

-¡A Salvador! ¿Recuerdan que vi que iba a ir a visitarlos?

-Sí, probablemente fue a él- dijo Edward- Lo que significa que el no les pertenece a los Vulturi.

Eso me dio esperanzas.

-Bueno- dijo Leah, malhumorada. Casi me había olvidado de que los metamorfos seguían allí- basta de chismorreos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Jacob?

-Sería mas prudente esperar a que esté aquí la mayoría antes de decidir -declaró con firmeza Carlisle después de una breva pausa- Después de todo, sin el apoyo de todos no se puede hacer mucho.

Leah gruñó, lo que interpreté como que ella quería partir inmediatamente en busca de su alfa, pero que no le parecía mala idea esperar un poco.

-Mientras tanto, - dijo Esme, dirigiéndose a todos los invitados- les ruego que se pongan cómodos. Ésta es su casa y estamos a su disposición. Sólo por favor recuerden nuestra petición de que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, o dieron tímidamente las gracias, y en cuestión de segundos, se dispersaron por la casa y los jardines.

Fui a sentarme en el sofá grande, en medio de Edward y Alice. Me sentía agotada. Mentalmente, por supuesto.

Me acerqué mas a Edward y el me abrazó. Comnecé a trazar formas en el dorso de su mano, como hacía hace muchísimo tiempo. Suspiró.

De pronto me fijé en Alice. Lucía terriblemente deprimida. Giré en derredor mi cabeza. Recordé que Jasper y Carlisle habían ido por Tanya y los demás al aeropuerto. No se me ocurrió que decirle a mi mejor amiga para consolarla. La inmortalidad no me había dado la habilidad para tratar temas delicados. Eché un ojo en mi cabeza para buscar tácticas, y encontré una ya muy vieja y usada: echar mano a trivialidades para sacarle una sonrisa a la gente.

-Eh, Alice. Jasper me dijo el otro día que estabas torturando inolvidablemente a Emmett- le dije, en el tono mas informal del que fui capaz. Funcionó bastante bien: me dirigió una sonrisa y dejo salir brevemente esa risa musical que tanto amábamos todos en casa.

-Perdió una apuesta. Era mi derecho hacerle cumplir su parte, y torturarlo cuanto quisiera.

-¿En que consistía la apuesta?- pregunté interesada.

-Hice un pacto de honor para no revelar esa información- respondió solemnemente, pero Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

Alice le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-De acuerdo,- acepte, sabiendo que Edward me contaría la historia mas tarde- Pero, ¿puedo al menos saber de la tortura?

-No le negaría a nadie ese placer- giró la cabeza y llamó-: ¡Emmett!

Apareció diez segundos mas tarde, mirándonos con una mezcla de fastidio y curiosidad. La expresión de asco con la que lo miraba Edward me dio una idea de lo que estaba haciendo alli arriba con Rose…

-Emm, ellos quieren saber acerca de lo que hiciste cuando perdiste aquella apuesta en Japón.

Edward soltó una carcajada mucho mas estruendosa que la anterior.

-No, Alice, eso no… nosotros dijimos que… pero…- era graciosísimo verlo trabarse así, y estoy segura de que, de haber podido, se hubiera puesto rojo- Oh, de acuerdo, espera…- comenzó a desabrocharse los tenis.

-Él solo tiene una parte ahora, pero yo tengo fotografías geniales.- dijo Alice; Emmett, la miró alarmando

Nos mostró una foto que había sacado de un bolsillo interior: nos enseñaba a Emmett, metido dentro de un ceñido kimono blanco con rojo. Se veía tan cómico que tuve que soltar una risotada

Emmett terminó de quitarse los zapatos y nos enseñó sus pies. Tenía las uñas pintadas de un reluciente color escarlata. Reí escandalosamente de nuevo.

-Bueno- comentó Emmett, ligeramente ofendido, observando sus uñas rojas- la verdad es que me van muy bien, con lo guapo que soy…

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
